Les aventures de Harry et Arthur Potter, Tome 1
by KylieJackson
Summary: Arthur, le jumeau de notre héros national est annoncé comme étant le survivant. Cela dit, pour Lily et James Potter ça ne fait aucune différence, les jumeaux sont tout deux leurs enfants. Au programme : voyages temporels au temps des fondateurs avec Merlin.
1. La naissance

Salut à tous et à toutes, voilà ma première fanfiction qui sera sur Harry Potter et qui reprendra un des nombreux thèmes de celles déjà présentes : Harry le jumeau mal aimé du survivant mais comme j'aime aussi les voyages temporels, Harry va rendre une petite visite aux fondateurs et à Emrys Merlin.

Je pense en faire plusieurs "tomes" qui retraceront d'abord la vie près Poudlard de Harry puis ensuite chaque année à Poudlard.

**Résumé **: Arthur, le jumeau de notre héros national est le survivant et entrainé en conséquence, cependant Harry n'est pas délaissé sur le plan émotionnel et affectif sauf peut-être dans la société, et encore... Il reste bien un Potter fortuné. Lui et Arthur s'entendent très bien et sont complices. Au programme : voyages temporels au temps des fondateurs et un peu plus loin aussi pour l'entrainement de Harry.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient absolument pas mais j'aimerais pouvoir écrire quelque chose d'aussi subtile. Certain personnages m'appartienne et son le fruit de ma création et de celle de Stephanie Meyer :/ Mais un jour, un jour peut-être, je vous pondrai un petit personnage rien que le fruit de mes entrailles ( au sens figuré bien sûr ).

**Annonce:** Je réponds aux reviews donc n'hésitez pas si vous avez une question quelconque.

**Chapître 1- ****La naissance** : _Sainte Mangouste, chambre 777, le 31 Juilllet 1980 à 23H54._

Lily Potter, essoufflée, s'évertuait à mettre au monde ses deux bébés tandis que James, son mari, lui s'évertuait plutôt à pouvoir assister à leur naissance. En effet le pauvre jeune homme était à bout de nerfs, dans quelques instants il serait papa, il valait mieux ne pas s'évanouir avant.

-Ah, on voit une tête, voilà le premier**,** dit la sage-femme responsable de l'accouchement.

-Où ça ? Où ça ? On peut voir ? Laisser au moins la place à James !

C'était Sirius Black, ami des Potter et maraudeur en chef qui venait de parler... Ou de crier, selon les points de vues.

Le nouveau-né sortit et s'époumona, sûrement pour montrer sa bonne santé, on le remit à James tandis que Lily « expulsait » déjà le deuxième enfant.

-Bonjour le petit Arthur, chuchota avec douceur et amour James à l'aîné.

-Euh Jamesie, techniquement il fait nuit donc**...**

James ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attendre la naissance de son deuxième enfant, Harry.

Arthur avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux ( d'après les quelques poils présents sur son caillou qui pouvaient témoigner ) comme sa mère et les yeux bleus.

**-**Voilà le deuxième Potter qui pointe sa tête**.**

Tous regardaient la scène la bouche ouverte . La sage-femme, elle, en avait vu passer des poupons tous mignons mais elle devait admettre que ce dernier avait un physique étonnant.

Le tout jeune Harry, lui avait beaucoup plus de cheveux que son frère donc on pouvait beaucoup plus facilement en déterminer la couleur. Ils étaient noirs, très noirs et déjà ébourriffés, comme ceux de son père.

Ses yeux, eux étaient bleus assez foncés, lui assurant une couleur dans ces tons là et sa peau, après nettoyage, était pâle, quasiment blanche...

(**NDA **: ne vous inquiétez pas, il aura bien les yeux verts émeraudes mais, comme vous le savez sûrement, les bébés ont tendance à avoir les yeux bleus à la naissance )

-En effet, ce garçon est suprernant,se dit la sage-femme.

Lily but quelques potions pour retrouver la forme puis ils rentrèrent tous les 5 au manoir Potter, à Godric's Hollow puis , bien qu'ils étaient fatigués, ils jouèrent avec les jumeaux qui avaient déjà leur caractère pas si opposé que ça, ils riaient tous les deux de bon coeur attendant les autres pitreries des maraudeurs, une lueur malicieuse dans leurs yeux. Ils finirent finalement par s'endormir pour se faire réveiller par des figurines de joueurs de quidditch qui criaient l'heure: 15h10. Ils préparaient la fête de la naissance des héritiers Potter, en effet, cette famille de sang-purs était l'une des plus connues d'Europe donc ces naissances devaient être annoncées. Elle devrait avoir lieu le lendemain et quelques personnes importantes y seraient présentes:

- Dumbledore, Beamish Oswald ( le ministre de la magie de l'époque ) et des familles influentes de sang-purs comme par exemple les Mckinnon.

Ensuite les amis de la famille y seraient également conviés, les plus proches étant les maraudeurs, les grand-parents des héritiers Potter puis les Longdubat. La réception prête, ils se couchèrent avec une certaine appréhension pour le lendemain.

_Le 2 Août, 10h._

La famille Potter au complet était révéillée et déjeunait tranquillement en attendant l'heure d'arrivée des invités. Exceptionnellement, Lily avait accepté que les elfes de maison mettent les dernières touches au manoir pour passer un moment tranquille en famille. A 11h précise, les premiers invités arrivèrent et allèrent directement voir les bébés qui gazouillaient sous le regard attentif d'un elfe de maison. Quelques instants plus tard, la fête débuta, on déboucha les bouteilles de champagnes, il y eut un grand banquet, les Potter eurent droit à leur photo pour la gazette et les deux derniers eurent même droit à un spectacle de magie: éteincelles colorées, apparition de ballons et celle d'un lapin, très amusant si l'on en croit leurs éclats de rires. La fête finit aux alentours de 19H, tous les invités partit, les bébés mis au lit, les parents discutaient dans leur lit.

-Nous avons des enfants vraiment merveilleux Lily, tu ne trouves pas?

-Oh si James, je pense qu'on ne pouvait pas en avoir de plus beaux et trognons, elle répondit, des étoiles dans ses yeux verts.

-J'ai hâte de leur apprendre les mauvais tours des maraudeurs, de les faire monter sur des balais et de voir leur premier actes de magie accidentelle.

-Mouais, moi aussi, je suis d'accord avec toi sauf pour les mauvais tours, j'ai pas nécessairement envie de me retrouver avec des cheveux multicolores pendant une semaine si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

James éclata de rire et dit:

-Voyons ma fleur de lys, tu m'en veux encore? Et puis tes cheveux étaient tout aussi jolis je t'assure.

-Mouais, si tu le dis, elle dit, à mi-sourire.

-Beh ouais, je le dis, tu es aussi magnifique que nos jumeaux, dit-il avec amour.

-T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre.

-Si tu l'dis.

-Beh ouais, je l'dis.

Sur ce ils s'endormirent. Durant environ 1 an, Arthur et Harry apprirent à marcher à gambader, ils prononcèrent leurs premières syllabes et coulaient des jours heureux.

_Le 29 Octobre 1982, au matin._

La famille Potter (en comptant Sirius et Remus Lupin un autre des maraudeurs ) filaient le parfait bonheur, Arthur et Harry étaient d'une grande complicité et ce dernier avait désormais les yeux verts émeraudes tandis-que son frères les avait verts avec un peu de marron dedans.

Halloween approchait à grands pas et Dumbledore avait du avertir les Potter et les Longdubat que Voldemort projetait de tuer un de leurs fils ( une histoire de prophétie ) et qu'ils devaient donc rester chez eux. Alors que les Longdubat souffraient de ce manque d'air frais, les Potter, eux étant plus riches que les Longdubat, ils possédaient un jardin, une petite fôret et un petit lac protégés par le sortilège de fidelitas dont le gardien était Peter, un maraudeur beaucoup plus timide et malhabile que les trois autres. Sirius avait pensé qu'il valait mieux que ça soit lui, c'est vrai, qui penserait que les Potter aient mis leur confiance dans le chétif Peter? Si ce n'est un idiot ( ou un voyant ). Ils n'auraient sûrement pas dus puisque Peter avait trahis, Voldemort savait exactement où ils se réfugiaient tous...

Les Potter étaient avec Sirius et discutaient de la sécurité pour leur sortie du lendemain. Ils devaient se rendre à une fête du ministère mais ils ne pouvaient pas y emmener Harry et Arthur.

-J'ai des amis aurors qui pourraient s'occuper de la sécurité, dit Sirius.

-Je pense qu'effectivement ça serait pas mal, qu'en dis tu Lily?

-C'est une bonne idée même si je trouve ça dommage de ne pas passer Halloween avec eux. Alors on a qu'à faire ça, Sirius, tu peux contacter tes amis maintenant?

-Bien sûr, je leur écris tout de suite...

Leur sortit fut donc programmée comme ça.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, donnez moi vos avis, je pense mettre vite une suite ( peut-être même aujourd'hui ).<em>

_**Dans le prochain chapître**:_

_L'attaque de Voldemort la prophétie, une petite partie de l'évolution des jumeaux et puis... Oups j'ai oublié :p_

_**Quelques précisions sur**** l'histoire: **_

_Même si rien n'est sûr, je pense que les parents de nos héros vont un peu délaisser l'un d'entre eux. Cependant ils ne vont pas le détester comme dans la pluspart des autres fics. Assi, Arthur sera aussi un héros de l'histoire, pas méchant et j'hésite à le faire un peu orgueilleux ou sûr de lui mais pas égocentrique, un peu comme Harry des livres de notre J.K. bien aimée._

_Donnez moi aussi vos avis pour cette suite._


	2. Bye bye Tommychou, à la prochaine

_Salut à tous pour un nouveau chapitre intitulé « bye-bye Tommychou, à la prochaine »._

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos rewiews très constructives, j'ai refait la mise en page et changé quelques détails. Ce chapitre est plûtôt court mais je pense les faire bien plus longs à partir du 4ème environ, c'est là que l'aventure va véritablement commencer. Je n'arrive pas à changer le résumé donc je précise que je n'ai pas l'intention de maltraiter Harry._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II : « bye bye Tommychou, à la prochaine »<strong>

_Halloween ,1982, manoir des Potter._

Comme prévu la veille, les Potter réglaient les derniers détails avec les aurors chargés de protéger leur manoir et les enfants. Bien sûr ils pensaient à une attaque de mangemorts, ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'il se passerai cette sombre nuit de Halloween. Quand tout fut prêt, qu'ils avaient embrassés leurs deux adorables fils, ils purent s'en aller l'esprit tranquille.

La journée passait lentement, les aurors alternaient entre jouer avec les beaux héritiers Potter et monter la garde, tout leur sembler normal mais, ils l'avaient bien appris lors de leur apprentissage d'auror : vigilance constante, le plus important n'est pas visible à l'oeil nu, comme aurait récité Alastor Maugrey, un auror de renom, un peu fou selon les rumeurs.

C'était maintenant la nuit, les aurors somnolaient, Arthur et Harry, eux, s'amusaient avec leur peluche respective, celle d'Harry représentait un loup blanc aux yeux émeraudes plus vrai que nature alors que Arthur lui en avait une en forme de chien noir aux yeux jaunes, un peu terrifiant si vous voulez l'avis de Tobby, l'elfe préféré de James, en effet, ce dernier avait ensorcelé la peluche pour qu'elle poursuive le pauvre elfe, la gueule ouverte.

Alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, un vent glacial pénétra alors le hall d'entrée tandis-qu'un homme effrayant marchait tranquillement, cherchant une quelconque protection à anéantir. Elle n'apparut pas vite, les aurors entrainés étaient terrorisés, après avoir avertit le ministère ils montèrent dans la chambre des petits qui les regardaient d'un œil étonné. Ils allaient tous partir par cheminette ( le manoir interdisait les transplanages ) mais Voldemort, car tel était son nom, fut plus rapide.

-Ainsi vous pensez vous en sortir vivants, avec les bambins en plus... Lord Voldemort va vous terrasser avant. Dit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire glacial.

Les aurors tentaient leur première attaque que Voldemort balaya d'un geste de la main. Les jumeaux ayant senti le danger s'étaient protégés d'un bouclier bleu à peine visible. Finalement Voldemort finit de s'amuser, lança quelques avada kedavra bien placés, si bien placés que tous touchèrent leur cible.

Voldemort était maintenant face aux deux bambins, réfléchissant. Le mieux était de tuer les deux, comme ça, aucun risque. Il décida de s'attaquer d'abord au brun qui le regardait de ses yeux ronds parce-que justement ses yeux lui rappelaient la couleur de son sort favori et qu'aussi, il sentait une grande puissance provenant de lui, son frère n'était pas non plus démuni de ce côté là.

-Adieu Potter, ta puissance m'aurait été utile, si tu ne représentais pas une menace, tu aurais pu combattre aux côtés de Lord Voldemort. « Avada Kedavra ! ».

C'est avec surprise et horreur qu'il vit le sort percuter une sorte de mur transparent pour ensuite se précipiter vers lui. Il hurla de rage lorsqu'il sentit son esprit et son corps se séparer, il vit aussi ce dernier se décomposer sous ses yeux impuissants. Il fut alors obligé de s'enfuir, fou de rage car il sentait qu'une vague de magie n'allait pas tarder à submerger la pièce, ou même peut-être l'étage entier.

Quelques instants plus tard, des aurors en renfort, Dumbledore et les Potter arrivèrent, c'est avec horreur qu'ils virent l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de leurs fils en ruine. Pourtant cette même chambre semblait en état. Ils s'y rendirent précipitamment pour voir avec soulagement que les enfants étaient vivants même si Arthur pleurait et qu'il était couvert de coupures. Harry lui semblait bien même si son front était en sang, on pouvait y distinguer une fine coupure en forme d'éclair qui se dessinait sur son front. Les corps des aurors chargés de la protection gisaient au sol tandis-que Dumbledore inspectait les jumeaux, sur le front d'Arthur, des coupures formaient un étrange dessin, 2 bonhommes qui portaient un troisième largement plus grand. Il avait un doute sur la signification de cette cicatrice mais décida quand même de déclarer que Arthur était l'élu au monde magique. Cependant sans rien en dire, il pensait quand même que Harry aurait un rôle important dans le monde magique, il se souvenait d'une ancienne, très ancienne prophétie qui parlait de jumeaux tous les deux spéciaux. Il était pour lui évident que la cicatrice d'Harry n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Mais il décida tout de même de garder ses doutes pour lui et de faire des recherche sur cette prophétie.

Le monde magique fêtait la fin de la guerre, pendant quelques jours, il fut même décidé que désormais, chaque lendemain d'Halloween serait fêté en l'honneur d'Arthur Potter.

Les Potter eux étaient fières de leur fils et décidèrent de l'entraîner pour un possible retour du mage noir. Sûrement ils entraîneraient Harry aussi, pour pas qu'il ne soit jaloux et qu'il mette lui aussi à profit ses pouvoirs. Il serait sûrement un bon combattant si Voldemort venait à revenir...

* * *

><p>Donc voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, le suivant retracera l'enfance de nos héros, jusqu'à leur premiers actes de magie accidentelle, après Harry commencera l'entrainement, tout comme Arthur.<p>

Comme d'hab, donnez moi votre avis...


	3. L'anniversaire et la rencontre

Salut à tous, voici le 3ème chapitre, le 2ème en une journée.

Pour commencer, j'ai un problème de mise en page, j'arrive pas à mettre des alinéas.

Voici un nouveau chapître court mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est à partir du chapitre 4 qu'ils devraient commencer à se faire plus longs, je l'espère.

Allez, laissons place à votre lecture maintenant.

**Chapitre 3: L'enfance des héritiers Potter.**

_31 Juillet 1983, Godric's Hollow._

Aujourd'hui était un jour plutôt spécial pour le monde magique, c'était l'anniversaire du sauveur du monde des sorciers, Arthur Potter qui avait aujourd'hui 3 ans, tout comme son frère. D'ailleurs tout les invités se préparaient avec entrain pour être le plus beau à la fête organisée par les Potter et avoir le plus beau cadeau pour les jumeaux. Lily et les elfes de maison préparaient le banquer alors que James préparait les jumeaux, ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'un beau costume noir et d'une cape noire décorée par leur cicatrice respective. Le manoir entier était décoré avec des ballons qui changeaient de couleur, des canons magiques étaient programmés pour décharger des confettis magiques multicolores.

-Lily chérie, tout est prêt et les invités arrivent dans 1 heure environ, les garçons sont habillés, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire Sergent Lily?

Après avoir monté les yeux au ciel elle répondit:

-Mmh... Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard?

-Bah non...?

-On est toujours en pyjama, je doute que ton haut blanc recouvert de canards et de lapins roses soit appropriés pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle amusée.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Bon alors direction la garde-robe.

Lily se vêtue du belle robe noire, d'un colliers aux perles émeraudes assortis avec ses boucles et des chaussures à talons noires et James était habillé avec un pull noir décoleté laissant voir sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire, un pantalon noir, des chaussures de soirée et une longue cape noire. Inutile de préciser que le noir était une de leur couleur préférée.

Les invités arrivèrent et furent accueillis à la réception par les Potter puis la fête commença, on scandait le nom d'Arthur, on portait les jumeaux, les faisait léviter ect... Après que tout le monde ait mangé, les gâteaux arrivèrent, Il étaient tous les deux blancs et des baguettes dessus étaient faites en crème et étaient ensorcelées pour écrire le nom du jumeau dont c'était le gâteau puis dessiner sa cicatrice. Ces cicatrices, en particulier celle d'Arthur étaient devenu deux grands symboles pour le monde des sorciers, on vendait même des capes, des accessoires à leur effigie. Après le chant d'anniversaire, les deux jumeaux essayaient de souffler leurs bougies...Ensorcelées. James arrêta le sort puis on ouvrit les cadeaux des jumeaux, il y en avait une centaine pour chacun, entre les peluches ensorcelées, les mini-balais, les livres imagés, la plupart des cadeaux étaient identiques mais ça n'empêchait pas les jumeaux d'être joyeux et de jouer avec leurs nouveaux joués qui jamais ne tiendraient dans leur chambre déjà remplie de ce genre de babioles. La fête se termina, les invités rentrés, les jumeaux couchés, les parents dans le lit, ils discutaient.

-Voilà 3 ans que notre vie de famille a commencée ma chérie, tu es d'accord pour que demain, les jumeaux monte sur les mini-balais?

-Oui mais sous notre surveillance hein? Je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'ils se fassent mal le lendemain de leur anniversaire.

-D'accodac, bonne nuit ma fleur de lys.

-Bonne nuit Jamesie.

* * *

><p>Les années passèrent et les jumeaux grandirent, ils marchaient à présent et parlaient, faisaient des mauvais tours aux elfes de maison et à Lily, ils était très farceurs et trouver toujours la bonne farce à faire pour exaspérer leur mère et rendre fière James et le reste des maraudeurs, excepté Peter qu lui coulait des jours horribles à Azkaban. Harry fit à 4 ans son premier acte de magie accidentelle ( du moins c'est ce que croyaient ses parents qui n'avaient pas vu le reste ) et Arthur à 7 ans, ils étaient très précoces, surtout Harry qui étonna beaucoup ses parents et ramena Dumbledore à ses doutes. Arthur avait fait exploser une peluche que on frère adorait et ce dernier avait fait voler plusieurs autres peluches en direction de Sirius qui lui avait volé sa sucette, le pauvre était partagé entre la peur et la surprise, il ne voulait pas se protéger car il allait stopper l'acte de Harry et ça il ne le voulait pas, les jumeaux le rendaient fière, Arthur avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir depuis Serpentard et Harry ne cessait de le surprendre avec sa magie et son esprit marauderien.<p>

_Le 29 Aout 1987, Godric's Hollow._

Alors que Arthur jouait en compagnie de James et Sirius, Lily était aux petits soins avec Harry, ce dernier avait attrapé une grippe et Lily ne voulait pas le guérir avec des potions sauf si ça devenait trop grave, elle voulait garder un peu son côté moldu.

-Mamou, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, j'ai mal, pleurnichait Harry.

-Ne dis pas ça mon chérie, tout ira bien, ça va passer ne t'en fais pas, tu veux que je te lise une histoire?

-Oh oui maman, j'aimerais beaucoup mais d'abord tu pourrais me rapporter un peu de jus de citrouille s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr mon amour, dit-elle en lui déposant un bisou sur sa cicatrice.

Elle se mit à exécution, Harry soupirait, il avait hâte que cette horrible maladie moldue finisse mais s'il en ressortait vivant, il en serait fière. Alors que son ventre se mettait en appétit pour le délicieux jus de citrouille que sa mère n'allait pas tarder à lui rapporter, la porte se ferma brusquement mais ne fit aucun bruit, C'était un Harry effrayé qui regardait le centre de la pièce où se dessinait un pentagramme. Un vieil homme barbu apparu rappelant à Harry le mentor de ses parents, Albus Dumbledore. L'homme vêtu d'une robe bleu ciel avec des étoiles le regardait attentivement.

-Bonjour jeune Harry, mon nom est Emrys Myrdhin mais je crois que tu me connais mieux sous le nom de Merlin.

-...

-Prépare tes affaires jeune homme, nous partons.

-Euh, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais...Où partons nous? Et comment connaissez vous mon prénom?

-C'est une longue histoire que je t'expliquerais quand nous serons arrivés, nous allons à Poudlard dans mon temps pour que moi et quelques amis te donnons un entraînement digne de ce nom.

-Vous savez monsieur, ici je reçois déjà un bon entraînement et même si j'aimerais bien partir avec vous même si je ne vous connais pas, mes parents ne seront pas d'accord et puis, mon frère, oncle Patmol et oncle Remus et surtout mes parents vont me manquer.

-Je sais Harry mais parfois il faut faire des choses contre le grès de tes parents et contre le tiens et puis quand tu reviendra, tu reviendras au même moment que celui où nous partirons. Allez, nous sommes attendus, prépare vite tes affaires.

Le jeune Potter s'exécuta, à moitié enthousiaste puis, ce fut dans un éclair qu'ils partirent...

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que le manque d'alinéas n'est pas trop grâve pour vous, donnez moi vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre, à bientôt.<p>

Oh, aussi n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé "rewiews" s'il vous plaît.


	4. L'entrainement 1ère partie

Salut à tous, voilà le quatrième chapitre que j'espère vous trouverez plus long.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me font plaisir et aussi merci pour les conseils, j'ai essayé de répondre à quelques reviews comme celle de Klaude par exemple dans ce chapitre, bon alors pour ce dernier, l'aventure de Harry commence, je vais aussi essayer de développer un peu au sujet de la mystérieuse prophétie de Dumbledore mais sans trop en dévoiler... Je vous laisse lire.

**Chapitre IV: L'entrainement.**

_-Bonjour jeune Harry, mon nom est Merlin , nous sommes attendus, prépare vite tes affaires._

_Le jeune Potter s'exécuta, à moitié enthousiaste puis, ce fut dans un éclair qu'ils partirent..._

Harry se sentit compressé, il ne pouvait pas respirer mais faisait confiance au vieux monsieur qui ressemblait à son papi, il voyageait très rapidement, Merlin à ses côtés, dans une sorte de tunnel multicolore ( **NDA: **un peu comme dans « Avatar » ) . Ils atterrirent avec douceur au centre d'une immense pièce rectangulaire colorée de rouge, de bleu, de vert et de jaune, Harry la trouvait extraordinaire et en observait tous ses coins les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme qui l'accompagnait.

-Vous n'aviez pas dit que nous étions attendus?

-Si, en effet Harry, mes amis ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Comme on dit « Qui se hâte trop reste en chemin ». Montre toi patient et tu obtiendras ce que tu veux.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Je t'en prie, appel moi Merlin, pas Monsieur, ça me donne l'impression d'être vieux.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser Monsieur Merlin, vous paraissez encore plus vieux que Albus Dumbledore lui même.

- « Qui ne veut offenser ne dit pas de choses vexantes ». Et puis les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de Dumbledore sont ceux où il avait à peine 37ans. Je dois avouer que quand je l'ai vu, il m'a fait penser à moi étant plus jeune. Tu sais quand j'étais jeune j'étais très séduisant, j'en ai fait tomber des femmes, mon garçon. Et puis je n'ai pas tant vieilli que ça, et puis comme on dit, « la seule vieillesse est dans la tête ». Un jour tu deviendras vieux, aussi vieux que moi et à ce moment là tu regretteras de t'être moqué de moi.

-Vous savez que vous parlez vraiment beaucoup et souvent pour ne rien dire? Fit remarquer Harry.

-Et toi tu es un enfant effronté, comme Arthur l'était dans le temps. Maintenant ce n'est qu'un vieux roi empli de sagesse.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un vieux fou mon bon ami, intervint un homme imposant qui se trouvait derrière eux.

-Enfin vous voici, Harry je te présente mes amis, voici Godric Gryffondor, c'est celui qui vient de nous interrompre. A sa gauche c'est Salazar Serpentard. A sa gauche à lui se trouve dame Helga Poufsouffle et à sa gauche à elle se trouve dame Rowena Serdaigle.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Godric, un jeune homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Harry en avait entendu parlé, son père était très fière d'être dans sa maison à Poudlard.

-Vous...Vous êtes bien les quatre illustres fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard?

-Oui Harry, c'est bien nous, lui répondit une très belle jeune femme toute vêtue de bleu.

-Mais, vous êtes très jeunes, comment avez vous pu créer Poudlard en si peu de temps? Je sais que je n'ai que 7ans et que je ne peux pas toujours comprendre les histoires des grandes personnes mais maman et papa m'ont souvent racontés que vous avez mis une vingtaine d'année à créer Poudlard. Et aussi, pourquoi n'y a t=ila aucun élève?

-Tu as peut-être 7ans Harry, je te trouve plutôt mûre pour ton âge. En effet, nous te paraissons jeunes car nous avons tous pris des potions pour nous rajeunir, lui répondit Poufsouffle

-Sauf moi, dit Merlin, moi j'accepte de voir la vérité en face pas comme ces quatre qui se mentes à eux même.

-En réalité Merlin en a pris lui aussi mais il faut croire que tu ne vois pas la différence, il est trop vieux. C'était Salazar Serpentard qui intervînt pour la première fois dans la conversation d'un ton moqueur et sarcastique.

-Aussi, nous avons décidé de suspendre l'école pendant 3 ans, les élèves iront dans une autre école aménagée exprès pour ces trois ans, nous avons tout prévu.

-Bon, assez bavardé, expliquons au jeune Harry ce qu'il vient faire là puis installons le confortablement, d'accord Harry?

-Oui Mon...Merlin.

Godric Gryffondor les conduisit à une immense table et lorsqu'ils furent assit, des tasses fumantes de thé bien chaud apparurent. Harry préféra attendre qu'elles refroidissent, il avait beaucoup de questions à poser et ne voulait pas se brûler la langue avant d'avoir pu le faire.

-Comme je te l'ai expliqué auparavant, nous allons t'entrainer pour que tu puisses accomplir ta destinée.

-Quelle est ma destinée?

-Jeune Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, « qui se hâte trop reste en chemin ».

-D'accord, je serai patient, cependant en quelle année sommes nous?

-Nous sommes en l'an 998.

-Wouaw, alors vous êtes réellement très vieux...

-Moui, répondit Serpentard qui paraissait assez affecté par cette réplique, pinçait les lèvres. Bon passons à ta chambre, après nous te ferons visiter le château, dit-il après avoir consulté du regard ses amis.

Sur ce ils se levèrent et marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre, les questions de Harry menaçaient de dépasser les lèvres de ce dernier: _en quoi consisterai l'entrainement, allait il être très puissant à l'issue de celui ci? Il n'avait pas de baguette, allaient-ils lui en procurer une? Aurait-il le droit de revoir sa famille? Combien de temps resterai-il dans cet étrange monde?_

-Nous répondrons à tes questions plus tard Harry, lui dit Serdaigle, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et continua la marche toujours aussi silencieusement. Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une large pièce décorée de plusieurs tableaux enfantins, les murs étaient recouverts de planche de bois de chêne marron clair et le sol, lui était recouvert d'une moquette pourpre. Dans cette pièce il y avait des fauteuils qui paraissaient moelleux et dont la simple vue donnait envie de plonger dedans, une large bibliothèque recouvrait tout un mur, Harry n'était pas sûr d'y être autorisé mais il aimerait bien dévorer les livres. Le jeune garçon était très farceur mais aussi parfois très calme, érudit et réfléchit, combien d'heure avait il passé dans l'immense bibliothèque des Potter? Parfois en compagnie de son frère, parfois seul. Il sut lire très tôt et mit directement à profit cette faculté. Il y avait aussi un échiquier de pierre, Harry n'était pas très doué dans ce domaine mais n'était pas mauvais non plus. Merlin avait, en entrant dans la pièce allumé la cheminée, une douce chaleur se répandait lentement dans la pièce.

-Voici le salon Harry, la chambre est située à côté de la cheminée et la salle d'eau est située derrière cette porte. C'était l'une des premières fois que la discrète Helga s'exprimait.

-Viens, on y va.

La chambre était chaleureuse, un lit à baldaquin y trônait, un bureau à côté, Harry était aux anges, cette chambre était tout aussi bien que celle de Godric's Hollow mais c'était la sienne, seulement la sienne et puis, Harry adorait la nouveauté. Harry repensait à quelque chose, n'était il pas cloué au lit avant son voyage?

-Je n'ai plus la grippe, j'ai guéris!

-Oui, j'ai pris la liberté de te guérir durant notre voyage.

Harry était un peu déçu, sa mère voulait tellement qu'il terrasse lui même sa maladie. Mais la vue de sa salle de bain lui fit directement oublier sa déception, elle était verte et blanche, une piscine prenait place dans le fond de la pièce, un lavabo était à côté de l'entrée et dans le fond, derrière une porte ouverte il y avait de belles toilettes en porcelaine à l'air confortable.

-Bon Harry, il se fait tard, nous allons te laisser te reposer. Demain nous commencerons l'entrainement.

-Voyons Merlin, le jeune Harry n'a pas mangé, n'est-ce pas?

-Ah oui, j'oubliais, en route alors.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où ils avaient atterrit et s'assirent à la même table, divers plats apparurent ce qui fit que Harry prit brusquement conscience de son état d'affamé. Il se servit un peu de tout et mangea lentement, comme ces accompagnateurs. Merlin prit congé malgré les nombreuses invitations de leur hôtes et se retira dans son manoir. Finalement les fondateurs et Harry partirent se coucher, Godric et Rowena accompagnant Harry à sa chambre tout en discutant de diverses choses. C'est d'ailleurs durant cette conversation qu'Harry compris que Godric et Rowena étaient ensembles. Ils arrivaient enfin à la chambre du petit garçon et le firent coucher, comme si ils étaient ses parents. _Tant mieux_, pensa Harry, _j'ai toujours eu ma dose d'affection avant de me coucher, j'ai pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête._

Il fut réveillé assez tôt lendemain matin par Rowena qu'il appréciait déjà beaucoup.

-Bonjour, mon petit marmot, dit-elle avec affection, tu as bien dormi cette nuit? Tu t'es sentis à l'aise ou peut-être as tu besoin de quelque chose?

-Non, tout va bien dame Rowena, je me suis endormis rapidement d'un bon sommeil, aujourd'hui aura lieu mon entrainement n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, en effet Harry, on va d'abord commencer doucement puis ensuite, quand tu maitriseras ta magie, on s'attaquera aux choses sérieuses.

-Mais dame Rowena, je n'ai pas de baguette!

-Tu n'en aura pas besoin, nous allons t'apprendre la magie sans baguette, nous ne nous en servons pas beaucoup, seulement parfois, canaliser sa magie dans un bout de bois est utile.

-Oh...D'accord, j'ai hâte d'apprendre, dans mon monde, la magie sans baguette a été abandonnée, je l'ai lu dans un livre, les sorciers les plus puissants arrivent parfois à faire quelque sorts basiques mais ils se comptent sur les doigts de la main.

-Toi tu es digne de ma maison et j'en suis fière, moi aussi j'adore apprendre. Tu as l'air de t'intéresser à beaucoup de choses non?

-Oui, a chaque fois que j'apprends, j'obtiens une grande satisfaction.

Rowena ne lui répondit pas mais se contenta de lui offrir un de ses beaux sourires. Elle était une très belle femme qui d'ailleurs ressemblait un peu à Harry, elle avait de long cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux émeraudes identiques à ceux de Harry et semblables à des joyaux, les plus beaux et purs joyaux que l'on pourrait trouver. Elle avait tout comme Harry la peau très pâle, presque blanche.

-Allez viens, allons prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

Ils se mirent rapidement en route, menés par le creux de plus en plus présent dans leur estomac. Harry avait hâte d'engloutir un bon gros déjeuner préparé avec soin par les elfes de maison.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la grande salle, les trois autres fondateurs étaient déjà présents et discutaient, les attendant poliment. Ils mangèrent rapidement, surtout Harry qui avait hâte d'être entrainé.

-Harry, mon cher enfant tu as l'honneur de te faire entraîner par cinq grands sorciers et c'est maintenant que commence ton entrainement, dit Godric Gryffondor, Merlin ne va pas tarder à arriver mais comme je sens ton excitation, je vais t'expliquer en quoi il consiste. Tout d'abord, nous allons t'apprendre à contrôler ta magie puis ensuite, chacun t'apprendra ce qu'il maitrise le mieux. Moi ça sera le combat et ses différentes techniques, donc dans les combats dits magiques, tu pratiqueras des sorts sans baguette et aussi la métamorphose, d'ailleurs tu apprendras à devenir animagus, tu sais ce que c'est j'imagine.

-Oui Godric.

-Moi je t'apprendrai les enchantements et les protections magiques ainsi que la magie élémentaire mais ça, nous verrons quand tu seras prêt. Dit Rowena dans un souffle.

-Quant à moi, je me chargerai de t'appendre le subtile art des potions sous toutes leurs formes et aussi la magie noire.

En entendant ces derniers mots, Harry écarquilla ses yeux. Ce à quoi Serpentard répondit:

-Je sais que dans ton monde elle est très mal vue mais elle est très utile quand on sait la contrôler et je suis sûr que tu en seras capable. Aussi je crois savoir que tu as tout comme moi la faculté de parler aux serpents. Donc je t'apprendrais quelques sorts que les fourchelangues ont développés.

-Je...Je suis fourchelangue?

-Oui, certes c'est rare mais oui, tu en es un. Helga, c'est ton tour.

_Bien sûr, moi Harry je m'occuperai de t'apprendre la botanique, la médicomagie et le quidditch, pour que tu formes ton corps, ça te seras utile pour l'endurance dont tu auras besoin pour combattre à l'épée avec Godric.

Harry hochait la tête, ça paraissait fabuleux, il avait l'impression de rêver.

-J'ai réellement hâte de commencer chacune de ces matières, je vous promets de tout faire pour m'améliorer le plus rapidement possible.

A ce moment précis Merlin arriva.

-Je suppose qu'ils t'ont tout expliqué, donc tu sais ce que je vais t'enseigner?

-Non Merlin, ils m'ont seulement informé des matières qu'eux allaient m'enseigner, c'est votre tour maintenant.

-Très bien, alors je t'enseignerai la magie elfique, j'ai un ami elfe qui pourra se joindre à nous pour te donner des compléments. Ensuite je t'enseignerai la transmutation, par exemple, comment changer du sang en or, faire apparaître de la nourriture. Je t'enseignerai aussi la magie runique, la légilimencie ainsi que l'occlumentie, ça te fait déjà beaucoup de choses à apprendre en peu de temps, tu devras donc beaucoup travailler. J'ai aussi oublié de te préciser que bien sûr, quand nous reviendrons chez toi au même moment que notre départ, tu n'auras pas changé physiquement d'un poil, par contre mentalement, il va de soit que tu seras un peu plus mature, tu as devant toi 4 ans d'apprentissage.

-Mais...Alors il va falloir que je...Que je fasse semblant d'avoir 7 ans et d'avoir toujours le même caractère? Mes parents ne risqueront pas de trouver ça suspect que j'ai changé d'attitude?

-Non car, nous te remettrons un collier invisible même par radar magique qui te redonnera ton ancien caractère, ça sera comme si tu avais de personnalité, quand tu te sentiras près à garder définitivement la personnalité que tu auras obtenu, ensuite tu pourras changer doucement de personnalité pour que tes parents ne trouve pas ça suspect.

-C'est...Un peu compliqué non?

-Harry a raison Merlin, ton collier ne servira à rien, alors nous pouvons prendre le risque que Harry change de personnalité, il est déjà mature pour son âge, personne ne verra la différence, intervint Rowena.

-Bon d'accord, nous abandonnons l'idée de mon collier qui malgré ce que vous pouvez bien dire, n'était pas si mauvaise. Bon Harry, tu vas commencer ton entrainement avec Helga.

-Viens, je t'emmène dans mes appartements. Nous allons commencer par augmenter ton endurance, ça vas faciliter le contrôle de tes pouvoirs.

-D'accord, mais vous savez, dans mon monde je courais beaucoup, je suis plus costaud que mon frère.

Cette réplique fit rire Godric et sourire tous les autres. Ce fut lui qui répondit:

-Oui Harry, nous n'en doutons pas, cependant ça n'est pas suffisant.

-Aller bonhomme, direction le stade, tu vas voir, il est immense et tout vert.

Harry suivit Helga avec une hâte non dissimulée, il aimait bien les espaces verts et courir dedans. Une qu'ils furent arriver, Harry pu remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas menti, le parc et le stade étaient gigantesques, le manoir des Potter aurait pu tenir deux fois dedans. Il y avait pleins de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, l'air étaient frais et agréable et puis le temps était beau, parfais pour faire du sport.

-Allez, montre moi ce dont tu es capable, tu vas aller de là à là avec une vitesse soutenu mais pas trop rapidement , lui dit elle tout en lui montrons les poteaux de buts de chaque côté du terrain qui devait faire facilement 50 de longueur.

Harry se mit au bouleau sans broncher, il fut bien vite épuisé mais, trop fière, ne déclara pas forfait. Quand il eut finit, Poufsouffle l'avait rejoint.

-Tu cours bien mais ça n'est pas encore suffisant, refais le 3 fois.

A nouveaux, Harry se mit tout de suite au travail et cette fois-ci il mit plus d'énergie dedans. Lorsqu'il fut revenu aux côtés d'Helga elle le félicita.

-C'est déjà mieux, je te préviens tous les matins tu vas courir 10 minutes. Refais le, allez, tout de suite, dit-elle à un Harry épuisé et ruisselant de sueur.

Il couru au total pendant plus d'une heure avec quelque poses. Puis il était enfin midi et ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour manger un morceau. Ou se goinfrer dans le cas d'Harry, il était affamé. Une fois le repas finit, Merlin lui donna une heure d'entrainement. Il lui fit faire des exercices comme faire léviter une plume d'un geste de la main. Ça n'était pas facile mais Harry y arriva au bout de la septième fois, d'ailleurs, Merlin le félicita, d'après lui la plupart des sorciers y arrivent au bout de la 20ème fois.

**_Flash Back_**

-Fais moi bouger cette plume Harry, concentre toi, imagine la bouger de toute tes forces puis ensuite, tu vas te concentrer sur ta magie. Allez fais le.

Alors Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé puis il sentit un flux de magie, Merlin lui sentit une vague de magie puissante flotter dans les airs.

-Bien, maintenant mène cette magie vers ton bras droit, sens la couler doucement dans ta main, sens sa douce chaleur de picoter les doigts, le bout des doigts. C'est bien, maintenant imagine toi à nouveau la plume bouger et fais sortir ta magie, tend la main vers la plume et fais ce que je t'ai dit.

Harry exécuta les ordres demandés et, rien ne se passa, il réessaya une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Rien.

-Il faut y croire Harry, tu es un puissant sorcier, tu es tout de même capable de faire voler cette plume, réessaye.

Le jeune garçon se concentra d'avantage, cette fois, la plume oscilla, il le refit encore et encore et la septième fois la plume volait devant un Harry tout joyeux et un Merlin impressionné.

-Bien, encore quelques autres tours et tu contrôleras ta magie et ton entrainement commencera sérieusement.

**_Fin du Flash_ Back**

Merlin lui fit faire voleter des objets plus lourds et cette fois çi Harry réussi chaque sorts donc Godric prit la relève.

-Nous allons commencer par l'escrime, je vais d'abord te montrer des techniques d'attaque puis de défense et tu devras ensuite les reproduire, avec une épée en bois bien sûr.

-Ok, c'est partit Maître Yoda.

-? Comment tu m'as appellé?

-Maître Yoda, c'est un personnage moldu très connu.

-Hum, commençons alors. On va commencer par la prise la plus facile, la voilà.

S'en suivit plusieurs démonstrations plus compliquées les unes que les autres, à la fin de la journée, Harry était épuisé, c'est donc très rapidement qu'il s'endormit...


	5. L'entrainement 2ème partie

Salut à tous, me revoilà pour un 5ème chapitre, la deuxième partie du précédent. Pour répondre à la review de Klaude:

_Harry a-t-il une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en lui? _Oui, effectivement je n'ai pas voulu changer ce paramètre du livre. C'était une intrigue de l'histoire c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas expliqué pourquoi il était fourchelangue dans le chapitre 4. Bon...Elle tombe en partie à l'eau mais c'est pas grave ^^

Je vous laisse lire la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: <strong>_L'entrainement partie ___**2**__.

_26 Juillet de l'an 998, 8 heures, Poudlard._

Harry fut réveillé tôt ce matin là par Helga, elle l'avait prévenu qu'il devrait courir chaque matin. Ce qu'il allait faire...à moitié endormit.

-Lève toi mollasson. Allez, c'est l'heure, dépêche toi, allez tu dois déjeuner puis aller courir.

-Grmmh pfiou.

Harry s'étira et se leva lentement sans réelle détermination et suivi celle qui l'avait arraché à son beau rêve. Il commençait à connaître le trajet chambre/Grande Salle mais n'avait jamais vraiment vu les autres immenses couloirs, peut-être que ce soir il partirait en exploration. Voilà le troisième jours qu'il passait sans voir sa famille qui commençait réellement à lui manquer.

-Alors pendant trois ans je ne verrai pas ma famille ?

-Non Harry, je suis désolée mais c'est impossible, malgré sa puissance ce voyage a demandé beaucoup de magie à Merlin et c'est le seul a en avoir suffisamment pour réussir. Un deuxième voyage viderait ses réserves magiques c'est pourquoi tu ne peux y retourner avant le 29 Août de l'année 1001, quand Merlin aura retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs.

-Ça va être difficile, ils me manquent...

-Je sais Harry mais il faut que tu sois fort d'accord ? Quand tu reviendras tu seras bien plus puissant et nous aurons accomplit notre devoir.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contenta de hausser les épaules et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la grande salle. Ils y retrouvèrent Rowena, apparemment les deux autres fondateurs n'étaient pas très matinaux...

-Bonjour Harry, Helga, vous allez courir ?

-Oui mais d'abord Harry va manger un morceau. Que veux-tu pour le petit-déjeuner ?

-Oh j'aimerais bien des toasts, pour changer, blagua Harry

-Oh oui, effectivement, quel grand changement que tu demandes là, et bien alors tu vas manger des toast, dit Rowena.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement les toasts demandés et le jus de citrouille quand Rowena se rappela de quelque chose.

-C'est ton anniversaire dans quelque jours n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Oui, le 31 Juillet.

-Et bien figures toi que c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Godric, vous pourrez les fêter ensemble, ça te convient ?

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème, alors comme ça on est nés le même jour...Je ne m'y attendais pas, à vrai dire j'avais complètement oublié que c'était mon anniversaire...Mais...Attendez, mon anniversaire est passé il y a un mois, je me souviens, je...Nous sommes partis le 29 Août, comment ? Quel jour sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes le 26 Juillet, Merlin a utilisé une magie oubliée de l'Ancienne Religion, d'après ce qu'il nous a expliqué, ça n'est pas une magie exacte, il nous a présenté les risques et l'un deux était que la date d'arrivée soit décalée à quelques mois.

-Donc pour mon retour il y a un risque ? Il y a un risque pour que je ne revienne pas le 29 Août ?

-Non, absolument pas, Merlin va combiner le sort avec un autre, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

-Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre conversation mais Harry doit faire sa séance de sport matinale.

-Oui, bien sûr où avais-je la tête ? Harry tu as déjà fini depuis un moment déjà, va donc t'entrainer on se verra après.

Comme la veille, Harry courut, 20 minutes cette fois. Puis Helga le laissa se baigner comme le temps était ensoleillé. Ensuite il apprit les bases de la botanique. Apparemment les fondateurs avaient l'intention de tout faire bien vite car tout de suite après il attaqua la médicomagie. Il apprit le rôle de quelques potions qu'il apprendrait à préparer, aussi il apprit des sorts de premier secours à pratiquer sans baguette pour la plupart. Il était midi, ils mangèrent rapidement puis les cours recommencèrent pour Harry qui apprit quelque sorts d'attaque et de défense puis fit même un combat avec Godric, même si ce dernier n'avait pas du tout donné tout ce qu'il avait, Harry perdit. Cependant d'après Godric il avait beaucoup de puissance et ça se voyait dans l'intensité des sorts qu'il lançait, il lui avait même dit être fière de lui... Le soir Harry eut un cours de potions avec Serpentard... Ce type était bizarre selon lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne lui inspirait pas confiance pourtant les autres semblaient être amis avec lui...Bizarre. En tous cas ce fut une journée plus qu'épuisante pour lui mais il faut croire qu'il allait devoir s'y faire. Les jours passaient et Harry apprenait et maitrisait de plus en plus de choses très rapidement en partie grâce à la potion « Elixir cérébral ». Godric et lui fêtèrent leurs anniversaires ensembles, Harry avait reçu des cadeaux beaucoup plus utiles que ceux qu'il avait reçus auparavant :

-Une baguette puissante faite avec du bois de rosier, elle était composée de l'écaille d'un dragon légendaire disparu plongée dans une corne de ronflax cornu réduite en poudre;

-Tout un attirail de tenues de combat;

-Un balai qui était cela dit beaucoup moins confortable que son mini-balai;

-Des objets de farces et attrapes de l'époque comme par exemple de la poudre à verrue qui fait pousser des verrues au moindre contacte avec la peau, c'est Sirius qui allait s'en prendre plein la tête.

-Des ingrédients rares ainsi que quelques fioles en cristal et des chaudrons de grandes qualité d'après Helga.

-Quelques potions de médicomagie.

-Des répliques de livres que les fondateurs et Merlin avaient écrits eux même pour qu'Harry continue son apprentissage une fois retourné chez lui.

-Un familier, Aithusa, un serpent des glaces avec de nombreux pouvoirs magiques comme par exemple transformer une personne ou un animal en statue de glace par un simple regard.

-Et enfin il reçu une malle à plusieurs coffres pour pouvoir ranger tous ces cadeaux sans que ses parents s'aperçoivent qu'il possédait des objets qu'il n'avaient jamais vus avant.

En 3 ans, Harry maitrisait ce que Dumbledore avait apprit en toute une vie et bien plus encore, Merlin lui avait bien dit qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il avait connu, même lui avait un pouvoir inférieur au sien. Et ce soir là, il devait retourner chez lui, il était partagé entre la tristesse de ne plus revoir ses amis, surtout Rowena et Goddric qui s'étaient occupés de lui comme de leur propre fils et l'impacience de revoir sa véritable famille qui ne se rendraient compte de rien. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry avait une carrure de jeune sportif, celui ci leur jetterai un sort, ils ne se rendraient compte de rien, pour eux Harry aura toujours été costaud. Oui il était temps pour lui de partir, de dire adieu à ses amis. Merlin lui avait apprit comment voyager dans le temps en utilisant une magie oubliée sans pratique bien sûr, il ferait donc le voyage tout seul cette fois...Laisons place aux adieux:

-Adieu Harry, tu as été un très bon élève, commença Serpentard.

-Merci, vous vous avez été un très bon professeur, comme vous quatre, dit-il en direction des autres fondateurs et de Merlin. Ceux ci lui répondirent par un signe de tête bienveillant.

-Adieu Harry, la vue de te voir souffrir le matin va me manquer, lui dit Poufsouffle, ce à quoi Harry lui répondit d'un sourir gêné.

-Adieu fiston, tu vas vraiment beaucoup nous manquer à tous, nous voulions te dire, moi et Rowena que pour nous, tu as été un véritable fils et que nous t'aimons comme tel.

-Oui mon chéri, tu vas énormément nous manqué, dit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

C'est un Harry ému qui attendit les adieux de Merlin, ceux ci tardaient à venir, Merlin avait les larmes aux yeux devant la déclaration des deux fondateurs.

-Adieu Harry, on se répète mais sache que tu vas beaucoup nous manquer.

-Adieu à vous tous, vous qui m'avez enseigné tant de choses et qui avez partagé trois années de ma vie. Je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Il s'éloigna d'eux à reculons et entra au centre du pentagramme, prononça la formule et...

* * *

><p>La suite dans le chapitre 6!<p>

Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas m'être attardée sur les trois années d'apprentissage de Harry, je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre, encore une fois je suis désolée.

Aussi, je suis désolée si les explications apportées dans ce chapitre vous paraissent bancales, j'ai vraiment manqué d'imagination aujourd'hui.

Merlin d'avoir lu ce chapitre, ça serait sympa d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en dessous...Beh oui vous savez? Le bouton qui sert à écrire et poster des reviews :p

A la prochaîne...


	6. Retour au bercail & nouvelles rencontres

Salut à tous pour le chapitre 6, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et me donnent envie de me lancer dans un nouveau chapitre même quand j'en ai pas envie. Donc dans ce chapitre Harry revient chez lui après un entrainement de trois ans mais ses parents ne se doutent de rien.

Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant, je n'arrivait pas à l'écrire, pas assez d'imagination et puis en plus le collège a repris et bien sûr, les profs n'ont pas trouvé d'autres moments pour nous mettre les gros DS... Concernant la publication sur il se passe un truc très bizarre: dans le fichier que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas de fautes alors que quand je publie vous le lisez avec des fautes que je n'ai pas faites. Un exemple: Un verre de jus de citrouille devient un VERT de jus de citrouille...

Bon beh bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire plus qu'à moi...

**Chapitre VI: Retour au bercail & nouvelles rencontres.**

* * *

><p><em>-Adieu à vous tous, vous qui m'avez enseigné tant de choses et qui avez partagé trois années de ma vie. Je ne vous oublierai jamais.<em>

_Il s'éloigna d'eux à reculons et entra au centre du pentagramme, prononça la formule et..._

Il attérit au centre du pentagramme mais plus dans la même pièce, cette fois il se trouvait dans une chambre qu'il avait quitté trois ans auparavant. En voyant cet endroit où il avait grandit il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange sensation dans son se dépêcha de sortir du pentagramme et de rentrer dans son lit et de prendre un air malade. Rapidement Lily entra dans sa chambre, un vert de jus de citrouille dans une main et l'histoire des fondateurs dans l'autre.

-Me revoilà Harry, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant le verre de jus de citrouille puis elle commença l'histoire. Harry la suivit distraitement, détaillant sa mère et repérant ce qui avait changé de ses souvenirs. Il avait honte de le penser mais il avait oublié beaucoup de détails de son visage, comme par exemple son nez tout droit, ses lèvres à l'allure douce...

- « la mort pris alors le troisième frère. De nos jours les reliques sont perdues, personne ne sait où elles sont. ». Voilà Harry, c'est terminé. Mais dit donc, tu m'as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux comment tu te sens ?

-Beaucoup après ton histoire maman, je crois que je suis guéris. Je peux voir papa et Arthur ?

-Mmh...D'accord mais alors ne te fatigues pas trop mon garçon, d'acco ?

-Dac.

Il fila en direction du parc et y retrouva Sirius son père et Arthur, ils n'avaient pas changés remarqua Harry, normal, c'est lui qui avait vieilli, pas eux.

-Papa ! Je suis guéris, je peux jouer avec vous ?

-Mmh...Qu'à dit ta mère ?

-Que je pouvais.

-Bon d'accord alors, va prendre ton ballais et rejoint nous sur le terrain.

Harry s'éxécuta pendant qu'eux partaient vers le terrain en question.

-Bon Harry toi et Arthur vous serez les deux attrapeurs tandis-que moi et Sirius seront poursuiveurs, tu es dans mon équipe d'accord ? Après le hochement de tête du dit Harry il continua « Vous allez mordre la poussière, Arthur a beau être bon il ne sauvera pas ton cas Sisi l'impératrice n'est-ce pas Harry ? «

-Ouais, papa a raison bande de mord-la-poussière.

-Et les mecs, j'ai un scoop pour vous, vous êtes tellement fous que vous nous confondez avec vous.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Et s'en suivit une bataille endiablée entre les deux équipes aussi bonnes les unes que les autres contrairement à ce que James avait prédit. Enfin, les niveaux n'étaient pas pareils puisque Harry était largement meilleur sur dans les airs que son frère, mais ce dernier n'était pas mauvais non plus.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le soir été arrivé quand Lily annonça que son amie d'enfance, Emilyn, son mari Marc et sa fille Julie, cette dernière avait le même âge que les jumeaux allaient venir leur rendre visite le lendemain, les deux frères avaient hâte de la voir et de jouer avec elle, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis de leur âge, en fait leur parents trouvaient que les parents des autres enfants voulaient absolument copiner avec Arthur, ils ne voulaient pas de fausses amitiés pour leurs enfants et puis à tous les coups Harry serait mis à part. Déjà qu'il vivait assez mal le fait que la société adorait son frère et le laissait en retrait, si Arthur avait plein d'amis et Harry aucun,elle n'imaginait même pas la solitude que cela pouvait représenter pour lui.

Heureusement, Emilyn avait une fille du même âge qu'eux et Lily était sûre qu'elle serait la parfaite amie pour ses deux fils. Même si d'un autre côté elle se demandait qui elle était pour choisir les amis de ses enfants.

Après un bon repas, Lily leur montre un jeu moldu sortit il n'y a pas longtemps: le cluedo.

Ils y jouèrent jusqu'à en devenir paranoïaques puis se couchèrent avec appréhension pour le lendemain...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lendemain qui arriva bien vite, Lily s'était levée tôt pour préparer la maison, James en bon mari l'avait aidée et les jumeaux se faisaient beaux sous les ordres de leur père.

Finalement la petite famille d'Emilyn arriva, ils parlèrent un peu tous ensemble, puis Harry proposa à Julie de venir jouer avec eux.

-Bon alors, tu veux faire quoi? Ça te dirait un jeu de société moldu?

-Oui peut-être, comment ça s'appelle?

-C'est le cluedo, tu connais?

-Euh no mais de toute façon si il te plaît il me plaira aussi et puis, nos parents vont sûrement beaucoup parler, si on se lasse de jouer à ce jeu on pourra toujours faire autre chose, comme du quidditch par exemple.

-Tu aimes le quidditch.

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup voler.

-Cool, on pourra y jouer si tu veux, hein Arthur? Harry avait presque oublié son frère, il se sentait coupable, en plus son père les avait tellement bassiné avec les filles et la courtoisie qu'Arthur en était devenu timide envers elles.

-Oui bien sûr, ça serait parfait, je prends Mr Olive.

Les deux garçons expliquèrent brièvement les règles à Julie qui aimait déjà ce jeu sans même y avoir joué. Ils jouèrent tous les trois sans s'arrêter, une amitié sincère, Julie était calme mais marrante, c'était la première vraie amie qu'avait Harry, il avait l'intention de le rester longtemps. Arthur quant à lui la trouvait plus sympathique que les autres enfants qui lui léchaient les bottes... Quand le matin toucha à sa fin, ils mangèrent tous ensembles un repas préparé par Lily et James ( Lily tenait à ce qu'il apprenne à se passer des elfes de maison ) puis les enfants partirent jouer au quidditch avec leurs pères respectifs tandis-que les deux mères parlaient de leur enfances, de ce qu'elles pensaient devenir et ce qui était finalement arrivé.

Après avoir mangé le repas du soir les Potter ont invités les Robbins à passer quelques jours de plus avec eux le reste de l'été, ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Les jours, les années passaient vite, l'amitié entre Harry, Arthur et Julie grandissait de même que celle entre Marc et James, tandis-que Lily et Emilyn renouaient seulement la leur... Pendant les vacances d'été des 11 ans des jumeaux ils reçurent une lettre de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, pour Harry ça représentait le retour dans le lieu où il avait passé les trois années les plus extraordinaires de sa vie, et puis les fondateurs lui avaient donné l'accès au passage secret qui menait à leurs appartements à chacun ( Salazar, bien que réticent du le lui donner sous le regard noir de ses compères ). Arthur quant à lui était excité comme une puce, se voyait déjà devenir le nouveau maraudeur et il comptait bien enrôler son frère et son amie avec lui dans cette aventure... Julie, elle, se montrait calme et indifférente, passait son temps à dire que ça n'était qu'une formalité mais Harry la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle attendait ça depuis des mois et que son vœu s'était enfin réalisé...

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais ce chapitre est court et pourtant je n'ai pas posté depuis quelques jours déjà ( j'écrivais ce chapitre dont la fin m'est bizarrement venue plus facilement ), j'ai hâte de commencer à écrire le nouveau chapitre parce-que j'aurai plein de choses à écrire ( j'espère ) sur la préparation, le voyage, de nouvelles rencontre et enfin leur entrée :p<p>

Dites, que pensez vous de Julie?

Donnez moi votre avis en cliquant sur le pitit bouton ok?

Allez bye, là il est tard mais je vous promet de faire des efforts pour écrire plus rapidement, je pense mettre trois chapitres par semaine ( un pendant "la semaine scolaire" ) et deux pendant le week-end.

Bye pour de vrai cette fois-ci.


	7. Préparation mouvementée

Salut à tous pour le chapitre VII, tout d'abord je veux m'excuser pour mon ENNORME retard, mon excuse: j'ai eu 3 concerts avec toutes les répétitions, deux examens de solfège et le conseil de classe au collège c'était pendant ces semaines et puis après je me suis "un peu" laissée aller... Sinon j'avais bien avancé dans l'écriture de ce chapitre mais je l'ai oublié sur l'ordinateur de chez mon père donc, j'en réécris un autre ( je suis dégoutée d'avoir à en réécrire un alors que l'autre été plutôt bien ) mais bon... C'est la vie. Pour commencer je vais répondre aux reviews.

**Klaude : Arthur risque d'être déçu à Poudlard sur la façon que les autres vont le regarder. **Oui, peut-être. Sauf si les autres sont assez habiles pour lui faire croire qu'ils l'aiment vraiment pour ce qu'il est. (J'ai une idée en tête en disant ça ) Mais je ne vais pas non plus faire de ses « amis » de fins manipulateurs, c'est vrai il ne me semble pas qu'à onze ans on soit aussi mesquin...Donc vous verrez, sûrement dans le chapitre 8.

**Sheltan : la simplicité de ton histoire est une chose qui m'avait manquée ces derniers temps tout le monde cherche à faire trop élaboré donc c'est agréable a lire. **Je suis contente que cette façade de l'histoire te plaise, je ne me sentais pas d'écrire des chapitres trop élaborés, j'aime me contenter du stricte nécessaire... D'un autre côté je pense que si j'essayais d'écrire une histoire du genre « La toile » ( je ne me souviens plus du titre exacte mais c'est une fanfic où Harry avait un frère jumeau nommé Ryan ) qui était pas mal, je déborderais trop d'imagination et l'histoire deviendrait bancale.

**Potter241 : J'aime beaucoup ton histoire mais à la fin je ne comprends pas si Julie a le même âge que les jumeaux ou si elle est de deux ans leur aînée? **J'ai fait une ENNORME erreur effectivement, j'ai donné de âges différents à Julie**, **J'ai donc rectifiée cette erreur, elle a le même âge qu'eux, ça aurait peut-être été plus plausible que Lily et Emilyn n'aient pas eu d'enfants en même temps mais ça gâche une bonne partie de mes idées pour la suite...

**Amistosamente-vuestro :Cela a l'air pas mal comme histoire, fait juste attention parfois tu oublis des lettres dans tes mots. Voilà, continue :) **Merci :) par contre, je ferais attention aux fautes en espérant qu'aussi ne me rajoute pas des fautes ( problème d'édition ) mais à priori ça devrait aller de ce côté là puisque les autres auteurs n'ont visiblement pas trop de problèmes.

C'est partit pour le chapitre VII intitulé « préparation mouvementée ».

_Godric Hollow, 29 Août 1991._

Les héritiers Potter préparaient leur rentrée dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard, chacun à sa façon. Alors qu'Arthur préparait ses mauvais coups et que secondairement ses affaires, Harry préparait chaque détail, les livres qu'il allait emporter avec lui, la maison où il allait aller, ses vêtements, ses plus beaux habits de combats etc... Julie de son côté préparait sa valise normalement, elle n'était pas feignante mais elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le travail, elle n'allait donc pas se mettre à lire les énormes ouvrages que sa mère, toute souriante, lui proposait... Les Robbins et les Potter avaient programmés leur sortie sur le chemin de traverse puis éventuellement à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble pour le jour même. C'est donc agités que les jumeaux Potter retrouvèrent une Julie pas plus calme qu'eux. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que Lily, Emilyn et Julie irait acheter leur robes tandis-que les garçons iraient chercher les livres chez Fleury et Botts, ces derniers effectuèrent cette « tâche » rapidement puis se rendirent dans un magasin de farces et attrapes pour en ressortir les poches pleines de Chapeau Anti-Gravité, Télescope frappeurs, ( le bleu qui résulte de leur coup et quasiment impossible à enlever ) de Baguettes farceuses, des bonbons qui vous faisaient changer de couleur, dans tous les sens du terme et autres objets du genre, bien entendu ils avaient tout rapetissé sinon jamais toutes ces babioles ne seraient entrées dans leurs poches... Ils se retrouvèrent tous ensuite pour « la quête aux baguettes » comme aimé l'appeler Marc.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, fit un vieil homme tout juste sortit d'un rayon poussiéreux.

-Bonjour monsieur, nous sommes ici pour acheter nos premières baguettes, lui répondit Arthur.

**-**Très bien, suivez moi jeunes enfants. Qui commence ?

-Arthur se désigna, sans prendre en compte l'avis des autres et laissa Mr Ollivander ( car c'est comme ça que se nommait le vieux fabricant de baguettes ) prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires. Enfin quand il eut finit il lui proposa quatre baguettes, Arthur en essaya deux, la deuxième était la bonne.

-Votre baguette magique est en bois d'ébène. Elle mesure 22,5 cm et contient un ventricule de cœur de dragon. Félicitation, je n'arrivais pas à vendre cette baguette car elle n'allait à aucun sorcier depuis plus d'un siècle si l'on en croit mes registres. Passons maintenant à la dame d'accord ?

-Allons-y.

Comme précédemment il prit les mesures mais il lui proposa qu'une baguette.

-Je suis quasi sûr que cette baguette magique est faite pour vous, je vous en prie, faites un geste.

La baguette émit des étincelles bleu électrique quand Julie fit le geste demandé.

-Votre baguette magique est en bois de peuplier. Elle mesure 39,5 cm et contient un cheveu de Vélane. Elle est très souple et très maniable, je suis sûr qu'elle vous serez parfaitement satisfaite de ses capacités. À votre tour jeune Potter.

À la surprise générale il prit les mesures et lui proposa 3 baguettes, Harry les essaya toutes mais aucun de ses gestes ne donna de résultat concluant, Harry commençait à se demander si le fait que la baguette qu'il avait reçu avant l'avait déjà choisi comme sorcier rendait impossible le fait d'en avoir une deuxième... En tous cas il fallait que les autres pensent qu'il recevrait sa première baguette. Il allait donc faire des étincelles avec sa main gauche et tenir la baguette de son autre main. Cependant le vieux Ollivander lui avait déjà ramené une autre baguette, une seule autre baguette.

-Je...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon instinct me dit de vous donner cette baguette, essayez là s'il vous plaît.

Harry s'exécuta et au moment même où il se saisit de la baguette, une immense vague de chaleur lui parcouru le bras, il sentait des picotements semblables à ceux qu'il avait ressentis lors de l'acquisition de sa toute première baguette... Du bout de la baguette des étincelles dorés s'échappaient, ainsi que des argentés, émeraudes, en fait quasiment toutes les couleurs y passèrent, surprenant au passage les spectateurs, sauf le fabriquant qui savait ce que représentait cette baguette .

-Et bien monsieur Potter je crois bien que vous avez trouvé votre baguette, Votre baguette magique est en bois de houx. Elle mesure 27,5 cm et contient une plume de phénix. Vous devez être très puissant pour avoir de baguettes vous ayant choisis, On raconte qu'un sorcier très puissant en avait deux il y a bien longtemps, avant même la légende de Merlin. Nous, les fabricants de baguette connaissons cette histoire qu'on se transmet de père en fils, mais on ne sait quasiment rien de ce sorcier... Vous êtes destiné à faire de très grandes choses Monsieur Potter, de très très grandes choses, c'est certain... Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton discret, comme si il savait qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie de révéler la possession de sa si précieuse baguette.

-Eh bien, monsieur Ollivanders, je vous remercie pour ces informations, je ferai quelques recherches sur ce sorcier, avait il un nom?

-Bien sûr, il se nommait Mithra, du moins c'est comme cela qu'il est nommé dans les livres mais on sait que ça n'est pas forcément son vrai nom, à cette époque, les grands sorciers avaient de nombreux noms, par exemple Merlin était aussi connu sous le nom de Myrddin, Merlinus, Emrys ou encore Merddin, Mellin et Marzhin...

-D'accord, j'irai voir à la bibliothèque, merci pour les baguettes, au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir .

Sur ces mots ils se quittèrent sous l'oeil intrigué des autres présents qui cependant ne posèrent aucune question. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Florian Fortarôme pour manger une glace puis ils finir leurs courses en toute tranquillité. Quand ils rentrèrent à Godric's Hollow, ils firent l'inventaire de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour passer l'année à Poudlard et préparèrent leurs valises. Ensuite les garçons se réunirent dans la bibliothèque et chuchotèrent des mots plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres, ce qui attira la méfiance des trois filles qu'il restait au manoir.

-Mmh, ça sent pas bon, ils préparent quelque chose...

-Oui, je pense que Julie a raison, on devrait se préparer au pire, toi Lily, tu connais mieux les garçons que nous, à ton avis, on doit faire quoi?

-Déjà s'ils nous proposent quelque chose on refuse catégoriquement puis je pense qu'on devrait nous aussi préparer quelque chose, si on doit répliquer...

-Ouais, c'est une super bonne idée, s'exclama Julie, toute excitée. On pourrait ensorceler des objets pour qu'ils les poursuivent! Ou encore mieux: on peut ensorceler un objet pour le transformer en portoloin qui les amènera chez tante Ida, Arthur et Harry ont horreur d'elle!

-Le portoloin, mais oui! C'est une super bonne idée, il faut trouver des objets qu'ils touchent souvent et prévenir tante Ida pour qu'elle leur fasse passer un sale quart d'heure, ouh je sens l'enthousiasme m'envahir, rigola Emilyn, sadiquement.

Toutes les trois continuèrent leurs mesquineries tandis-que les garçons préparaient...Un gâteau de fête des mères! Allez savoir pourquoi Julie n'était pas invitée à leur partie de "cuisine en folie".

-Attention Arthur, je crois que les œufs c'était après qu'il fallait les mettre, là on doit rajouter le yaourt puis le beurre fondu!

-Ouh j'ai hâte de voir la jolie tête qu'elles vont faire en voyant le beau et bon gâteau que nous leur avons concocté, n'oubliez pas, on fait tous des étincelles avec notre baguette puis on écrit "Joyeuse fêtes des mères " dans l'air, D'accord?

-Oui James, on connait cette réplique par cœur, ça fait 6 fois que tu nous la répètes, on commence à se lasser...

-Oh ça va, j'essaie juste d'être enthousiaste, pas la peine d'être désagréable hein...Bon, là on doit rajouter le chocolat, bougez vous, elles commencent à se douter de quelque chose!

Effectivement James, et ce qu'elles s'imaginent c'est sûrement pas du tout ce que vous faites vraiment. Si j'étais vous je me préparerai à un beau voyage chez votre chère tante Ida, bonne chance...

Pendant ce temps, du côté des filles l'odeur de la vengeance flottait dans l'air...

-J'ai une idée, s'exclama Julie, nous avons qu'à leur lancer quatre ballons, si ils ont des réflexes ils les attraperont, c'est sûr!

-D'accord, alors c'est partit pour les ballons.

Lily et Emilyn métamorphosèrent quatre coussins en quatre ballons qu'elles ensorcelèrent. Ensuite les trois filles rendirent une petite visite à l'immense bibliothèque où se trouvaient nos petits apprentis cuisiniers qui s'affairaient à leur travail. Après avoir affiché sur leur visage un machiavélique sourire, Julie s'exclama:

-Eh, attrapez ça les garçons, si vous êtes de si bons attrapeurs!

Aucun ne l'attrapa du premier coup mais Marc et Arthur le ramassèrent au sol puis disparurent.

-Où sont passés les garçons? Demanda James, Lily, qu'avaient vous fait?

-Oh on leur a juste payé un voyage gratuit chez tante Ida, ils vont s'éclater, hihihi.

-On a fait ça pour vous empêcher de finir votre mauvais coup, s'exclama Julie.

-Mais enfin... Quel mauvais coup exactement?

-Oh ça c'est à vous de nous le dire, on vous a vu mijoter quelque chose.

-Si vous parlez de ce que nous faisions aujourd'hui le terme exact serait plutôt " faire mijoter", dit Harry en pointant du doigt leur atelier de cuisine. Les filles suivirent son regard puis, surprises elles virent un beau gâteau pas encore décoré.

-Et il y a quoi dans ce gâteau hein? Une potion pour faire changer nos cheveux de couleur c'est ça?

-Ah non, ça c'était dans le jus de citrouille d'avant-hier, non, ça c'est seulement un délicieux gâteau pour la fête des mères mais bon... visiblement Arthur et Marc vont en revenir salement amochés vu le traitement que Tante Ida nous réserve à ses visites.

-Vous...voulez dire que vous avez pensé à notre fête des mères?

-Exact.

-Et vous nous avez fait un gâteau qui cette fois ci n'est pas empoisonné? ça relève du surréaliste.

-Encore exact, c'est un sans faute, répliqua Harry, amusé.

-Mais alors si ça n'était pas un plan machiavélique alors pourquoi je fais pas partit du coup? Demanda Julie.

-C'est parce-que tu vends toujours la mèche, souviens toi, la fois où on voulait leur mettre le feu-follet aux fesses pendant qu'ils dormaient et que tu les as prévenu, la sacrée contre attaque qu'on avait eu... Je me souviens encore de la fraicheur de l'eau.

-Où encore la fois où on avait trafiqué des pétards et que tu les avais vendu à un libraire, là c'est bien vendre la mèche, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Pfff... C'est juste que parfois je trouve vos mauvais coups très méchants. Et si on faisait revenir les garçons?

-Bonne idée, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que tante Ida leur fait subir.

-Ouaip, ça c'est sûr.

Lorsque les garçons furent tous au complet, la famille Potter et Robbins passèrent une bonne fête des mères ensemble, dégustèrent le gâteau ensorcelé puis, sauf les garçons, essayèrent de s'enlever les tatouages festifs apparus sur leur peau après leur digestion.

* * *

><p>Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre?<p>

Encore une fois, je sais que mon temps d'écriture était énormément lent et je m'en excuse.

Donc pour le prochain chapitre: le départ :D


	8. Répartition  et rencontres

Salut à tous pour **le chapitre VIII** intitulé « **le départ** ». Je vais essayer de vous envoyer un chapitre par week-end et aussi je vais faire des efforts pour vous faire des chapitres plus longs.

Voilà donc c'est parti pour le chapitre VIII, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Lorsque les garçons furent tous au complet, la famille Potter et Robbins passèrent une bonne fête des mères ensemble, dégustèrent le gâteau ensorcelé puis, sauf les garçons, essayèrent de s'enlever les tatouages festifs apparus sur leur peau après leur digestion. <em>

_Le 2 Septembre, jour de la rentrée à Poudlard_

Le jour se levait à peine à Godric's Hollow, lentement mais sûrement. Le village était encore endormit, ou presque. En effet il y avait une famille qui ne dormait pas du tout, réveillé depuis une bonne heure et qui s'affairait à préparer un long et fatiguant voyage. Cette famille, c'était celle de Arthur et Harry Potter.

-Harry, où as-tu mis la carte des maraudeurs? Et où est mon exemplaire du "Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants"? C'est toi qui l'a pris?

-Non, j'ai rien pris du tout, demande à maman de lancer le sortilège d'attraction, j'ai bientôt terminé de préparer mes affaires, tu veux que je t'aide quand j'aurais fini?

-Ouais, c'est pas de refus, mes affaires sont éparpillées un peu partout dans le manoir, je m'en sors plus, t'imagines qu'on rate le train par ma faute? La honte si on arrive après tout le monde!

-Ne t'en fais pas, avec le sortilège d'attraction tout ira pour le mieux mais pour ça, on a besoin du savoir-faire de maman. MAMAN! Appela Harry.

-OUI? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A?

-VIENS!

-J'ARRIVE!

Elle arriva quelques instants après, essoufflée d'avoir du monter toute les marches du manoir.

-Pfiou, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il faut vous presser, il est 9 heures et nous devons rejoindre les Robbins avant 10H30!

-Oui, on sait maman mais je trouve pas la moitié de mes affaires, elles doivent être éparpillées un peu partout dans le manoir, on aurait besoin qu tu leur lances un sortilège d'attraction. Enfin, j'aurais besoin plutôt, Harry lui a déjà fini de préparer ses affaires.

-Bon d'accord, on va voir ça tout de suite mon chéri, pendant ce temps Harry tu vas te préparer, allez, file prendre une douche, je m'occupe des affaires de ton frère.

Harry s'exécuta. Et revint quelques instant plus tard, fraichement pouponné. Quand il arriva ce fut au tour d'Arthur daller se préparer puisque Lily et lui avait fini de s'occuper de ses affaires.

-Tiens Arthur, prends le balais pour rejoindre la grande salle de bain, ça ira beaucoup plus vite. Dit-il discrètement à son frère qui sautillait dans tous les sens à cause de sa peur d'arriver en retard à la Gare. Fait bien attention que maman ne te voit pas, parce-que si elle te voit voleter à toute allure dans tout le manoir elle va devenir folle de rage, et crois moi, tu ne veux pas qu'elle devienne folle de rage.

-Oui, tu as raison, il vaudrait mieux éviter ça, merci Brother.

Il partit donc sur son balais en direction de la salle de bain tandis-que Harry rejoignit sa mère et son père aux fourneaux, tous deux préparaient des sandwichs au poulet pour les garçons et des petits biscuits pour tout le petit monde, bien que James soit quasi irrécupérable pour tout ce qui concerne l'art qu'est la cuisine. Ils cuisinaient des mantecados mais furent interrompus par la cheminée, ou plutôt la tête de Marc qui s'y trouvée.

-Salut les Sorciers-Apprentis-Cuisiniers-Sans-La-Magie, vous préparez quoi?

-Des mantecados, ils sont bientôt prêts, tu en voudras?

-Umh...ça dépend, qui s'est occupé de la pâte? C'est pas James quand même?

-Pfff, non idiot, c'est Lily, ça te va?

-Alors oui, volontiers que j'en prendrai. Et à part ça, vous avez préparé vos affaires?

-Moi oui, tout est prêt de mon côté mais Arthur se fait beau.

-Non, ça y est, j'ai fini, tout est prêt pour moi aussi.

-Bon...allez y, dit Lily, je fini les mantecados et je vous rejoint.

-On vous attend. La tête de Marc disparut des flammes vertes de la cheminée et d'un petit coup de baguette, James fit apparaitre devant eux tout leurs bagages puis les garçons après avoir dit à toute à l'heure à Lily, disparurent par les mêmes flammes que la tête de Marc. Ils réapparurent instantanément dans la petite chaumière des Robbins où ils retrouvèrent chacun leurs amis. Harry et Arthur coururent presque vers Julie qui faisait de même avec eux tandis-que James disait bonjour à Emilyn. Quelques instants plus tard Lily les avait rejoint et ils furent tous prêts pour transplaner à la Gare de King-cross. C'est donc tout excités qu'il réduisirent leurs malles respectives et transplannèrent, mains dans les mains. Ils apparurent assez maladroitement quelques instants plus tard sur les larges quais de la Gare britannique et, après s'être assuré qu'aucun moldu ne les observait, passèrent chacun leur tour par le mur de briques rouges qui menait tout droit vers la voie 9 3/4, lieu de départ du train en direction de la si célèbre et réputée école de magie qu'est Poudlard. Sur les quais de cette voie ci, il y avaient de nombreuses familles, quelques-unes de nés-moldus qui regardaient, les yeux remplis d'étoiles le mur par lequel ils s'étaient rendus ici. Ces familles se disaient toutes au revoir, certains adolescents retrouvaient leurs amis qu'ils avaient quittés il y a deux mois de cela. Les trois enfants ( Harry, Arthur et Julie ) ne connaissaient pas grand monde, du moins pas vraiment très bien, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas de leurs parents respectifs qui eux retrouvaient de vieilles connaissances comme par exemple la famille d'Arthur Weasley, avec qui ils discutèrent quelques minutes, avant que Sirius et Remus ne les rejoignent pour un dernier au revoir. Finalement les trois enfants entrèrent, après de nombreuses embrassades à leurs proches, dans la locomotive qui crachait des jets de vapeur signalant que le départ était proche. Harry, Arthur et Julie marchaient dans l'allée central du train quand quelqu'un interpella Arthur. C'était un garçon blond, potelé qui visiblement avait remarqué le statut de sauveur d'Arthur puisqu'il lui demandait en fait un autographe. Après cette courte interruption, les trois adolescents trouvèrent un compartiment et s'y installèrent. Le voyage durerait à peu près huit heures puis les élèves seraient amenés au château par son lac. Personne ne vint les déranger durant la moitié du voyage puis une personne vint finalement mettre un terme aux activités de chacun. C'était une jeune fille avec des cheveux châtains hirsutes et bouclés qui devait avoir autour de 11 ans, une nouvelle élève donc...

-Euh... Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, des serpentards m'ont viré de mon compartimment alors je me demandais si je pouvais faire le reste du trajet avec vous?

-Bien sûr Hermione, entre. Moi je m'appelle Harry Potter.

-Moi c'est Julie Robbins, enchantée.

-Et moi je suis Arthur, le frère de Harry.

-Euh, salut à tous. Arthur et Harry Potter comme dans les héritiers Potter qui ont terrassé Voldemort? J'ai lue pas mal de livre sur vous, ou plutôt toi Arthur, mes livres ne faisaient pas mention d'Harry, d'ailleurs j'ignorais que tu avais un frère.

-Oui en effet, seulement Arthur a terrassé Voldemort comme tu dis, lui répondit Julie.

-Bon Hermione, parle nous un peu de toi, dit Harry en changeant de sujet, mal à l'aise.

-D'accord mais seulement si vous en faite de même après. Après un bref acquiescement de leur part elle entreprit de continuer, donc, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis née moldue et quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière mes parents et moi avons cru que c'était une blague. Après ça j'ai lu pas mal de livre sur le sujet, comme par exemple l'histoire de Poudlard, pour compenser mon retard.

-Le fait d'être née moldue ne fait absolument pas de toi une sorcière en retard, loin de là...

-Merci Harry, lui dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire, de toute façon j'ai toujours aimé lire.

-Harry est comme toi, il est capable de passer des journées dans sa chambre à lire on ne sait quoi.

-Ah oui? Tu pourras me montrer un de tes livres?

-Bien sûr Hermione, avec plaisir.

Le chariot de friandises arriva enfin et les garçons le vidèrent presque, ils prirent de tout: souris au poivre, grenouilles mentolées, pâte à citrouille, dragées surprises de Bertie-Crochu, des fizwizbiz, des cafards en chocolat, des choco-grenouilles, bref, de tout quoi.

Le voyage prenait fin lorsque les garçons partirent se changer de leur côté laissant aux filles le compartiment. Le train arriva à quais et tous les élèves sortaient rapidement du train, certains qu'on devinait des premières années étaient émerveillés par la beauté époustouflante des lieux. Ils se rangèrent rapidement devant le garde chasse qui se présenta aux premières années comme étant Hagrid, celui avec qui ils allaient se rendre au château. Chacun se rangeait sous l'ordre d'Hagrid dans une des barques qui flottaient sur l'immense lac calme et noir, les discutions ainsi que les présentations commencèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous arrivés devant les grandes et imposantes portes du château Poudlard, sur celles ci étaient gravés les armoiries de chacun des fondateurs de l'école qu'Harry reconnu sans peine, se souvenant d'avoir vu plusieurs tableaux les représentants. A ce moment là un professeur aux cheveux gris tirés en un chignon se présenta et pris le relai pour emmener les premières années dans la grande salle, c'était le professeur Mcgonagal. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules ( ou presque ) devant les yeux ébahis des jeunes sorciers, leur laissant découvrir une vaste salle qui portait bien son nom et des élèves ainsi que des professeurs déjà attablés, semblant les attendre.

-Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret qui vous voyez là-bas, dit le professeur Mcgonagal en pointant du doigt le tabouret en question, votre personnalité sera ensuite analysée par ce chapeau que vous mettrez sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans la maison qui vous convient le mieux. Commençons donc la répartition par Abbot Hannah.

La fille en question s'avança et mis à exécution tout ce qu'avait dit le professeur, elle mis le vieux chapeau tout déchiré sur sa tête et quelques instants plus tard ce dernier s'écria "POUFSOUFFLE".

- Carter Toby!

La même scène que la précédente s'exécuta et le chapeau s'écria cette fois ci "SERDAIGLE".  
>Un certain David McArthur fut à son tour appelé et fini à Serpentard, plusieurs têtes passèrent sous le vieux chapeau miteux puis vient le tour d'Hermione Granger qui fut répartie à Gryffondor. Ensuite ce fut le tour d'un de nos héros.<p>

-Potter Arthur.

Des murmures pas si silencieux que ça parcoururent la Grande Salle puis l'attention de tout le monde envahit la pièce. Le chapeau semblait réfléchir et cria finalement le nom de la maison jaune, Poufsouffle. Les murmures reprirent de plus belle mais furent rapidement interrompus par le professeur Mcgonagal qui énonçait déjà un nouveau prénom.

-Potter Harry.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rejoindre l'ancien chapeau qui n'était pas aussi vieux et rappé dans ses souvenirs, il le posa avec appréhension sur sa tête quand il entendit sans surprise sa voix dans sa tête.

-_Nous voilà avec un deuxième petit Potter_, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois?

-_Pas si mal Daggy, pas si mal,_ lui répondit mentalement le brun.

-Bon, commençons donc... Mmh, tu as a peu près les qualités de toutes les maisons puisque tous les fondateurs se sont occupés de toi avec attention mais ton érudisme évident prend le dessus on dirait, tu aimes toujours autant lire à ce que je vois. Bon, bien, parfait tu seras donc à "SERDAIGLE" s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

Harry rejoint, comme l'ont tous fait précédemment les nouveaux élèves la table destinée aux élèves de sa maison et s'assit à côté d'une jeune fille, qui avait deux ans de plus que lui et qui était donc en troisième année. Cette dernière se présenta comme étant Alice Brandon ( **NDA: ma première intention n'était pas de faire un rapport avec la saga Twilight mais comme j'aime bien ce personnage je vais finalement lui "rendre hommage" **). Harry fut tout de suite séduit par sa beauté qu'il trouvait captivante, il n'était pas du genre à porter de l'attention seulement aux apparences mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de quitter son regard, ce qu'elle sembla d'ailleurs remarquer avec amusement. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et courts qui partaient dans tous les sens, une peau extrêmement pâle digne d'être comparée à de l'albâtre, des traits parfaits et sympatiques et des yeux (**NDA: non, jûre **), ses yeux étaient d'un doré tel qu'on aurait dit qu'un flot de lave mélangé à de l'or en fusion coulait dans ses iris. Décidément, sa beauté flagrante sortait tout droit d'un monde fantastique.

-Bonsoir Harry, se décida-t-elle finalement à dire.

-Bonsoir, lui répondit difficilement Harry, reprenant contenance.

-Mon nom est Alice Brandon, je suis heureuse que tu sois dans notre maison, tu verras, c'est une très bonne maison. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Je n'en doute pas, lui répondit-il, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment de préférences particulières sur le sujet... Ah et très joli prénom au passage, as-tu déjà lu le livre " les aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles" de Lewis Caroll?

-Oui, bien sûr, comme toute moldue qui se respecte, par contre je t'avoue que ça n'est pas mon livre préféré même si l'héroïne porte mon prénom.

-Ah enfin je trouve une personne qui l'a lut et qui est du même avis que moi sur le sujet, lui répondit il avec le sourire, j'admire l'imagination débordante de Lewis Caroll mais parallèlement je n'aime vraiment pas l'histoire en elle même.

Ils continuèrent tous les deux leur conversation et finirent leur repas, après que les élèves aient chanté la chanson de l'école et que le chapeau ait récité celle qu'il avait composé. Les préfets menèrent les élèves à leurs dortoirs respectifs...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Encore un nouveau personnage, et Alice alors, donnez moi vite vos avis, les reviews font toujours plaisir.<strong>

**A bientôt, j'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour mon prochain chapitre.**


	9. Premier jour

Salut à tous pour un nouveau chapitre que je me suis dépêchée d'écrire, la première semaine de nos personnages à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

**Adenoide: Alice Brandon est-elle une vampire? Arthur chez les pouffsouffles? **Pour ta première question la réponse est: tu verras :D Et pour ta deuxième question oui, j'ai préféré mettre Arthur chez les blaireaux parce-que j'ai pensé que c'était ce qui allait mieux à son caractère, il n'est pas particulièrement courageux et ne voulait pas forcément aller chez les lions, comme tu as pu le lire il n'est pas non plus très érudit et n'est pas rusé comme un serpent.

**Momoxrosax: je voudrais savoir dans quelle maison est Julie. **Oui, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas mis dan le chapitre précédent, elle a été répartie à Poufsouffle, comme Arthur.

**Sheldan: Eh bien je dois dire que je plussoie cet ajout de personnage. **Je suis contente qu'Alice te plaise ( ainsi qu'aux autres, j'aime beaucoup son caractère et surtout son prénom... Pourquoi je ne m'appelle pas comme ça snif?

**Ce qu'il faut savoir pour ce chapitre: **Julie a été répartie à Poufsouffle même si je ne l'ai pas mis. Hermione a été répartie à Gryffondor, comme dans le livre. Arthur est à Poufsouffle et Harry à Serdaigle, comme sa nouvelle amie Alice.

* * *

><p>C'était le matin du premier jour à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, les élèves se réveillaient difficilement pour certain, joyeusement pour d'autres et partirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Au menu: jus de citrouille, toasts au bacon et oeufs brouillés. Nos héros s'y retrouvaient pour discuter un peu puis rejoignirent leur table. Arthur s'était déjà fait pas mal d'amis, comme Ron Weasley et un certain Sam Morgan et d'autres fans un peu beaucoup collants. Harry retrouva Alice avec qui il avait échangé quelques mots la veille.<p>

-Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi?

-Mmh oui, par contre je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié leurs réveils, trop brutes à mon goût. Et toi, tu as passé une nuit reposante?

-Pas vraiment, en fait je n'ai pas dormi.

-Ah... Pourquoi?

-Je n'y suis pas arrivé.

-Bah j'espère que tu dormiras plus la nuit prochaine. Tu sais où sont nos emploi du temps?

-Oui, ils sont accrochés dans le couloir principal, je te montrerai où c'est après mangé.

Ils continuèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant de choses et d'autres puis comme le lui avait promis Alice, elle lui montra où se trouvaient leurs emploi du temps. Harry commençait par sortilèges, _c'est partit pour revoir une deuxième fois le programme_, se dit il. Arthur et Julie avaient aussi sortilèges puisque ce cours là était commun avec les Serdaigles. Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois dans la salle où les attendait le professeur Flitwick ainsi que leur affaires de cours. ( **NDA: oui, oui, j'ai bien oublié le nom du gnome :( **) Ils virent le sortilège de lévitation: Wingardium Leviosa, qu'Harry connaissait déjà et exécuta donc sans problème, il fut donc félicité par le petit professeur et fit gagner des points à sa maison, comme tout Serdaigle qui se respecte. Arthur lui y arriva au bout de la 7ème fois, ce qui n'était pas mal pour un première année. Julie eut plus de mal puisqu'elle réussit le sortilège au bout du quinzième essai, alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver fortement. A midi les élèves eurent tous une pause pour prendre leur repas. En passant dans le couloir, Arthur, Julie et Harry purent lire sur un des murs l'affiche concernant les équipes de quidditch, les essais pour en faire partit étaient interdits jusqu'à la troisième année, c'est donc déçus que les garçons partirent manger à leur table respective.

-Alors Harry, ta première matinée de cours?

-Oh ça va, on commençait par sortilèges, les cours sont vraiment faciles, il me semble qu'ils étaient bien plus compliqués avant non?

-Oui, il est vrai que le niveau a régressé, Dumbledore a diminué la difficulté parce-qu'il pensait qu'on en attendait trop des élèves...  
>Si tu veux mon avis c'était surtout pour former des sorciers bien moins performant et ainsi réduire les chances d'avoir un jour quelqu'un qui le surpasse, lui dit Alice, songeuse.<p>

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup le porter dans ton cœur dis donc.

-En effet, je ne l'adule pas vraiment. Cela dit je ne pense pas non plus qu'il veuille la fin du monde, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de très compliqué à déchiffrer, ni profondément méchant ni profondément gentil, il en est loin d'ailleurs. Il a fait des choses... Des choses impardonnables, c'est certain mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus, ne compte pas sur moi pour ça... Pour l'instant, lui répondit longuement Alice, énigmatique. Harry fit mine d'être indifférent mais il était pourtant très intrigué par ce que venait de lui dire la troisième année. Ils continuèrent de manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien puis chacun reprit ses cours de l'après midi. Harry avait potion avec le professeur Rogue, le fameux Servilus dont lui parlait souvent les maraudeurs. Leur description était d'ailleurs conforme à la réalité: cheveux noirs et gras ( plus gras que ça tu meurts), des petits yeux noirs porcins et un nez crochu et surtout, cet homme avait un de ces airs menaçant à en faire fuir un sphinx ( **NDA: La statue, pas la vraie créature **) pourtant Harry ne ressentait pas la moindre once de peur en le voyant. Le cours commença lorsque tous les élèves, Serdaigles et Pouffsoufles confondus furent rentrés, dans une atmosphère pesante et menaçante.  
>Le professeur Rogue commença par faire l'appel puis s'arrêta au nom d'Arthur.<p>

-Ah oui, dit-il, Arthur Potter, notre...nouvel célébrité.

Deux Serdaigles qu'Harry ne connaissait pas encore pouffèrent de rire et ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leur main. Le professeur Rogue acheva de faire l'appel puis releva la tête, dévoilant des yeux encore plus noir que d'Hagrid le garde chasse mais ils n'avaient pas la même chaleur, ils étaient glacés et étaient tels l'entrée d'un long, sombre et profond tunnel.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.  
>— Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un<br>chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Harry et Arthue échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Harry était assit tout au bord de sa chaise et avait hâte de prouver qu'il n'avait rien d'un cornichon même si il avait un air indifférent peint sur son visage impassible.

Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?  
>Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Julie qui parut aussi décontenancée que lui. La main de quelques Serdaigles s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Finalement après un silence qui lui parut interminable Harry répondit " le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant, monsieur. "<p>

Rogue parut étonné l'espace d'un instant puis se reprit et dit " pas vous, en appuyant bien sur son dernier mot, l'AUTRE Potter. "

-Pardonnez moi monsieur, lui répondit calmement avec respect Harry.

-Mmh néanmoins votre réponse était correcte et votre maison va bénéficier de 5 points supplémentaires grâce à vos connaissance.

-Merci professeur.

-Bon, réessayons avec le Potter de Pouffsoufle, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, lui répondit Arthur avec un air de défi dans la voix.

Le professeur Rogue laissa échapper un ricannement méprisant.

-Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention aux mains levées de la moitié des Serdaigles. Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?  
>Arthur se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard glacé du professeur. Rogue ne faisait toujours pas attention aux mains frémissantes des élèves, prêtes à toucher le plafond s'il le faudrait.<p>

-Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?  
>Cette fois, une des Serdaigles se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.<br>- Je ne sais pas, répondit Arthur avec colère. Harry répondit à nouveau, le professeur avait bien dit son nom pas vrai? Et Potter était à lui aussi son nom de famille.

-Pour le napel et le tue- loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit, professeur.

-PAS VOUS MONSIEUR POTTER, VOTRE FRÈRE!

-Je suis désolé professeur, je n'avais pas compris puisque vous n'avez pas précisé, lui répondit calmement Harry.

-Pour votre information, Potter, sachez qu'un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Alors, qu'attendez vous pour prendre des notes?

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins. Le professeur Rogue répartit alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Harry pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie. Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Arthur s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Julie et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et un certain Max, aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.  
>— Imbécile ! gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?<br>Max pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.  
>— Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Julie. Quant à vous monsieur Potter, votre inattention coûtera 20 points à Pouffsoufle.<p>

Arthurouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry lui donna un petit coup de pied pour l'en dissuader.  
>— Laisse tomber, chuchota-t-il. Il paraît qu'il peut devenir très méchant quand il s'y met.<p>

Le cours se termina et le professeur Rogue retenu Harry à la fin de celui ci.

-Vous avez l'air intelligent monsieur Potter, vous tenez sûrement votre évident talent pour les potions de votre mère, lui dit-il en pointant du doigt le flacon qui contenait la potion parfaite qu'avait préparé Harry.

-Peut-être bien, c'est une matière intéressante.

-Effectivement, et elle peut aussi vous être très utile lors de combat. Vous avez avec évidence un talent beaucoup plus prononcé dans cet art que votre frère.

-Et bien, je pense qu'il pourrait être meilleur mais il est vrai que mon frère est encore un peu dans une vision brouillée et comme vous et mon père étiez des ennemis à l'époque où vous étiez élèves ici et même maintenant, je pense que Arthur renie votre matière.

-C'est très probable effectivement. Vous faites preuve d'un grand recul monsieur Potter, vous êtes... étonnant. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre cours suivants, tenez, dit-il en lui donnant un morceau de papier qu'il venait juste de faire apparaître d'un geste de la main. Harry s'en saisit puis quitta la salle et entreprit de rapidement rejoindre sa salle de cours qui n'était autre que la salle de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Quirell. En entrant dans la salle, Tout se passa en un éclair. Le professeur au à la tête embaumée le regarda ans les yeux et celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë, fulgurante, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.  
>- Aie ! s'écria Harry en se plaquant une main sur le front.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Percy.  
>-R... rien...<br>La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En revanche, Harry n'arrivait pas à chasser la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en croisant le regard du professeur, la sensation que cet homme ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Il donna le papier qu'il avait reçu du professeur Rogue au professeur Quirell qui continua son cours. Quand la journée d'Harry fut terminée il longea les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et Harry savait grâce aux fondateurs que les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs. Quant aux fantômes, ils ne facilitaient pas la tâche. C'était toujours un choc désagréable lorsque l'un d'eux vous traversait. Une sensation de froid vous parcours, brrr... Harry en connaissait un, Quasi-Sans-Tête était toujours heureux d'aider les nouveaux de Gryffondor à trouver leur chemin, mais Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, bombardait les nouveaux de morceaux de craie, tirait les tapis sous leurs pieds, renversait des corbeilles à papier sur leur tête ou se glissait silencieusement derrière eux et leur attrapait le nez en hurlant : « JE T'AI EU ! » d'une voix perçante. Mais pire encore que Peeves, si toutefois c'était possible, il y avait Argus Rusard, le concierge. Il avait une chatte qui s'appelait Miss Teigne, une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Elle sillonnait les couloirs toute seule et dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre la moindre faute, ne serait-ce que poser un orteil au-delà d'une ligne interdite, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourait aussitôt en soufflant comme un bœuf. Rusard connaissait les passages secrets de l'école mieux que personne (à part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley et Harry) et pouvait apparaître aussi soudainement que l'un des fantômes. Tous les élèves le détestaient et nombre d'entre eux auraient été ravis de donner un bon coup de pied à Miss Teigne.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un seau d'eau glacée lui tombant sur la tête, suivi d'un rire perçant qu'Harry reconnu sans peine comme étant celui de Peeves. Furieux, il regarda autour de lui puis vit dans une serrure un chewing-gum coincé qu'il décoinça d'un coup de baguette puis il l'envoya sur l'esprit frappeur en s'écriant "WADDIWASI". C'était un sort qui permettait de déplacer quelque chose à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. Il partit très rapidement en direction de Peeves et le traversa, Harry savait que ça ne lui ferait rien mis à part une très désagréable sensation due à la rapidité de l'objet.

-JE ME VENGERAI, hurla la voix aiguë du fantôme. Harry se sécha rapidement et continua alors son chemin en direction de la Grande Salle...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Mmh... 10 reviews de plus pour la suite?<strong>

**À bientôt.  
><strong>

**PS: il y a un joli petit bouton bleu en dessous, allez vous appuyer dessus?  
><strong>


	10. Romance naissante?

Salut à tous pour un nouveau chapitre qui si tout se passe bien sera posté le lendemain que le précédent. La raison de mon empressement vous dites? Et bien j'ai mon examen d'instrument demain matin et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, quoi de mieux que vous écrire un nouveau chapitre? So let's go.

**Adenoide:**** Désoler, mais Ron ne se mêle pas au autre maison alors comment est-il devenu ami avec Arthur? **Et bien j'ai seulement pensé que Ron pourrait faire un effort pour le survivant, cela dit ils ne sont pas réellement amis, ce sont plutôt des connaissances qui s'endentent bien, tu vois?

**Merlinus: ce dernier m'intrigue, je pense que tu l'as fait exprès. **Oui, tu m'as effectivement cernée, c'est exactement toutes les intrigues que j'avais prévu et que j'essaierai de développer tout au long des chapitres ;)

Merci pour vos reviews :D

* * *

><p><em>Harry se sécha rapidement et continua alors son chemin en direction de la Grande Salle...<em>

Après avoir mangé Harry emmena Alice dans le parc, après avoir lancé sur lui et Alice un sortilège très puissant d'invisibilité que même Dumbledore aurait été capable de décerner. Bien que surprise par le fait qu'Harry connaisse un tel sortilège Alice ne fit aucun commentaire, ce dont Harry la remercia silencieusement. Ils se rendirent donc dans le parc et s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, près du lac. Un air frais et agréable leur caressait le visage.  
>Ils regardaient les étoiles et firent des commentaires sur cette constellation ou celle là. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait emmenée ici mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle passe un bon moment. C'est pour ça qu'avec sa main il fit apparaître des papillons lumineux et multicolores qui voletaient joyeusement autour d'eux. Ils restèrent allongés en silence durant un moment, main dans la main. Puis Alice interrompit le silence environnant.<p>

-Qui es-tu Harry Potter? dit-elle, ouvertement intriguée, en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Et toi, qui es-tu Alice?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer avant de retourner sa tête vers le ciel.

-Vient Harry, il commence à se faire tard, nous devons rentrer.

-Mmh non, j'en ai pas envie... Il chauffa discrètement toute l'eau du lac puis quand de celle ci s'échappaient de volutes de vapeurs d'eau Harry la saisit dans ses bras et la fit plonger avec lui dans l'eau ni brulante ni glacée. Alors qu'il rigolait, elle semblait en colère mais fut vite gagnée par la détente que lui offrait l'eau ensorcelée par Harry.

-En fait ce lac est comme un jacuzzi, dit Alice dont la peau glacée commençait à peine à se réchauffer. Doucement elle se rapprocha de Harry et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Je suppose que oui, lui répondit Harry, soupirant de bonheur.

Après être restés comme ça durant un moment ils sortirent finalement de l'eau, se séchèrent puis repartirent main dans la main en direction du château et de leur dortoir respectif. Arrivés devant Alice lui dit: " Merci Harry, j'ai adoré cette soirée, enfin cette nuit." Et elle lui déposa un baiser, sur la joue. Suite à quoi elle monta les marches de son dortoir laissant un Harry choqué dans la salle commune, après avoir posé doucement un main sur la joue encore brulante du baiser il monta les marches et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur et prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Alice, dans le parc. Il avait conjuré des petits croissants et et du jus de citrouille sur une petite nappe. puis ils commencèrent les cours, Alice par défense contre les forces du mal et Harry par histoire de la magie. Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient sans aucun doute ceux d'histoire de la magie qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, le professeur Binns s'était endormi devant la cheminée et quand il s'était levé le lendemain matin pour aller faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres en confondant Emeric le Hargneux et Ulric le Follingue. Cette fois ci le cours était en commun avec les Gryffondors, Harry s'assit donc à côté d'Hermione à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis quelques jours.<p>

-Salut Hermione, comment s'est passé ton premier jour?

-Oh bien, merci. J'ai adoré aller en cours et découvrir la magie! Et de ton côté?

-Pareil.

La conversation bien que courte s'arrêta là et ils laissèrent Mr Binns divaguer tranquillement... L'après midi tous les élèves avaient cours de vol, ils se rejoignirent alors sur le terrain, certain très excités et d'autres plutôt curieux. Hermione redoutait la première leçon de vol, car c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre par cœur dans un livre, et pourtant elle avait essayé ! Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé à la Forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer au loin.  
>Les Serpentard étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Harry avait entendu Fred et George se plaindre de la qualité des balais de l'école qui se mettaient à vibrer quand on volait trop haut ou qui tiraient un peu trop à gauche.<br>Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya-t- elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !  
>Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son balai : il était vieux et pas en très bon état.<br>-Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dites : « Debout ! »  
>-Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.<br>Le balai de Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire. Celui d'Hermione Granger fit simplement un tour sur lui-même et celui de Julie ne bougea pas. Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position et c'est avec étonnement que Arthur se fit corriger sur la sienne qu'il pensait pourtant parfaite! Comme lors du cours de potion il entendit des Pouffsoufles ricaner. Il serra les points et grogna, l'un des deux Pouffsoufles, de taille normale, les cheveux blonds et courts s'appelait Anton Jens tandis-que l'autre, un peu plus petit, s'appelait Peter Volker. Arthur ne les portait vraiment pas dans son cœur, ils faisaient que pouffer à la moindre de ses erreurs, tellement souvent que ça en devenait exaspérant. Il fut d'ailleurs ravi d'entendre le professeur Bibine dire à Anton qu'il tenait très mal son balai.  
>- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux.<p>

Mais Neville, un Gryffondor, était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.  
>- Redescends, mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle.<br>Mais Neville s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Harry vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et...  
>BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut, puis dériva lentement vers la Forêt interdite avant de disparaître à l'horizon.<br>Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui.  
>-Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.<br>Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.  
>- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.<p>

Neville, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Malefoy ( un Serpentard particulièrement mesquin ) éclata de rire.  
>- Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? s'exclama-t-il.<br>Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

-Tais-toi, Malefoy, lança sèchement Julie.  
>- Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Julie ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, une fille de Serpentard au visage dur. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.<br>- Regardez ! s'écria Malefoy.  
>Il se précipita soudain à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.<br>- C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.  
>- Donne-moi ça, Malefoy, lança Harry d'une voix très calme.<br>Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des événements. Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais.  
>- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.<p>

-Donne ça ! s'écria Arthur.  
>Mais Malefoy avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il savait voler.<br>- Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter, cria-t-il en volant autour de la cime d'un chêne, ne sachant pas vraiment à quel Potter il s'adressait.  
>Harry empoigna son balai.<br>- Non ! cria Hermione . Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis!

Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à elle. Il enfourcha le balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse. L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles et sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui. Il ressentit une joie intense, la même joie qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il volait. Lorsqu'il tira sur le manche pour monter encore un peu plus haut, il entendit s'élever de la pelouse les hurlements des filles qui le suivaient des yeux.

Harry prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Malefoy qui paraissait stupéfait.  
>- Donne-moi ça, s'écria Harry, lui voler cet objet ne sert strictement à rien mis à part à te rendre ridicule.<p>

- Vraiment ? répliqua Malefoy qui essayait d'avoir l'air méprisant mais semblait plutôt inquiet.  
>D'instinct, Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se pencha en avant, serra les mains sur le manche et son balai fonça sur Malefoy comme un javelot. Malefoy parvint de justesse à éviter Harry qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. En bas, des élèves applaudirent.<br>- Alors, Malefoy ! Tes amis serpentards ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise ? lança Harry.

Il sembla que Malefoy avait eu la même pensée.

-Attrape, si tu en es capable, cria-t-il. Et il lança la boule de verre le plus haut  
>possible.<br>Comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry vit la boule s'élever dans les airs puis amorcer sa chute. Il se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, il tendit la main et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant le Rapeltout au creux de son poing.  
>-HARRY POTTER !<p>

Cette fois, ce fut son cœur qui sembla plonger dans sa poitrine à la même vitesse que le balai. Le professeur McGonagall courait vers lui. Harry se releva, les jambes tremblantes.  
>- Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...<br>Elle étant dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux.  
>-Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...<br>-Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Arthur, c'est Malefoy qui...

-Taisez-vous. Venez avec moi, Potter.

Harry aperçut Malefoy et les Serpentards qui arboraient un air triomphant en le regardant partir sur les talons du professeur McGonagall.

Il monta les marches de pierre, puis l'escalier de marbre. Le professeur McGonagall ne disait toujours rien. Elle ouvrait les portes à la volée et arpentait les couloirs, Harry sur ses talons. Peut- être l'emmenait-elle dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur s'arrêta soudain devant une salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.  
>- Excusez-moi, dit-elle au professeur qui donnait son cours dans la salle.<br>C'était Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements.  
>- Puis-je vous emprunter Rainer quelques instants ?<p>

Qui était se Rainer, se demandait Harry, déconcerté.  
>Rainer était en fait un élève de cinquième année, un garçon solide qui avait l'air très étonné d'être ainsi arraché à son cours.<p>

-Venez avec moi, tous les deux, dit le professeur McGonagall.  
>Ils la suivirent le long du couloir. Rainer lançait à Harry des regards surpris.<p>

- Entrez là, ordonna le professeur.  
>Elle les fit entrer dans une classe vide où Peeves était occupé à écrire des gros mots au tableau.<p>

- Dehors, Peeves ! aboya-t-elle.  
>Peeves lança la craie dans une corbeille et fila dans le couloir en poussant des jurons. Le professeur McGonagall claqua la porte derrière lui et se planta devant les deux garçons.<p>

- Potter, je vous présente Paul Rainer, Rainer, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.  
>L'expression de Rainer passa de la surprise au ravissement.<br>- Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ?  
>-Très sérieusement, répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Ce garçon a un don. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faciliter les autres équipes mais son don ne doit pas être gâché. Il a attrapé cette boule de verre après une descente en piqué de quinze mètres, continua le professeur McGonagall. Et il s'en est tiré sans la moindre égratignure. Même Charlie Weasley n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire autant.<br>Rainer avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve le plus cher vient de se réaliser.  
>-Tu as déjà assisté à un match de Quidditch, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.<br>-Rainer est le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, précisa le professeur McGonagall.  
>-Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur, dit Rainer qui tournait tout autour de Harry pour l'examiner en détail. Léger, rapide... Il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai. Peut-être un Nimbus 2000 ou un Astiqueur 7.<br>-Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à un élève de première année.

* * *

><p>Après cette nouvelle admission, des élèves vinrent voir Harry pour le féliciter et lui souhaiter la bienvenu dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Mais une apparition beaucoup moins apréciable vint lui gâcher la vue.<p>

-Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter ? Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus ?  
>-Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi, répliqua Harry avec froideur.<br>Le qualificatif de « petit » ne convenait guère à Crabbe et à Goyle, mais les professeurs étaient  
>nombreux autour de la Grande Table et ni l'un ni l'autre ne put faire grand-chose à part froncer les sourcils.<br>-Je te prends quand tu veux, dit Malefoy, vexé. Cette nuit si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un duel de sorciers ?

- Bien sûr que si, intervint Alice. Et je veux bien être sa seconde. Et toi, qui tu prends comme second ?  
>Malefoy se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle et les évalua du regard.<br>-Crabbe, dit-il. À minuit, d'accord? On se retrouve dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée.  
>Lorsque Malefoy et ses amis furent partis, Alice et Harry se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.<p>

-Tu es sûre de vouloir être ma seconde? Et puis un duel avec Malefoy serait puéril.

-C'est trop tard, un duel accepté ne peux pas être annulé.

cette nuit promettait de ne pas être de tout repos...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Comme d'habitude je vous demande vos avis, à vous de laisser une petite review.<strong>

**À bientôt.  
><strong>


	11. Duel à minuit et découverte troublante

Salut à tous pour un nouveau chapitre, jusqu'à mintenant il me semble que je faisait du chapitre jour/jour mais ça serait beaucoup trop long, c'est pourquoi je vais faire par semaine ( par fois plusieurs semaines ).

**Adenoide: Alice Brandon est-elle une vampire**? Et bien, elle mange avec Harry donc je te laisse méditer sur la question ^^ Enfin...Disons qu'elle n'est pas complètement humaine.

**Sheltan: y'a pas a dire un couple crabbe/malefoy c'est tellement attendrissant XD **Ouk :bruit de surprise dans les dents: voyons... De mon point de vue Malefoy mérite mieux quand même ^^

Sur ce, avant de commencer le chapitre je vous mets une phrase anglaise dans le genre "les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont elles sèches ou archi-sèches?" Alala, même à écrire c'est compliqué - -'

Betty Botter had some butter, "but" she said, "this butter's bitter. If i bake this bitter butter, it would make my batter better. So she bought a bit of butter, better than her bitter butter, and she baked it in her batter and the batter was not bitter. So twas Betty Botter bought a bit of better butter.

* * *

><p>À minuit moins dix Harry et Alice descendirent discrètement leurs escaliers puis passèrent le portrait et se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous. Dans la salle des trophées ils retrouvèrent Draco et Crabbe qui les regardaient l'un avec l'air hautain et dédaigneux et l'autre avec un air menaçant.<p>

-Draco, Crabbe. Les salua d'un signe de tête Alice.

-Il est encore temps de retourner en arrière Malefoy, combattre servira à quoi? Se venger? Ça n'a aucun sens, c'est un réaction immature que de vouloir se venger pour une telle raison. Je te propose donc d'annuler le duel de sorcier.

-Non, tu m'as ridiculisé devant toute ma maison, ce ne sont pas de belles paroles qui vont me ralentir dans ma volonté. Prépare toi à souffrir, lui dit-il, baguette en main. Le jeune sorcier était tout de même soufflé par les paroles de l'autre garçon. Il se mit alors en position de combat et Crabbe, son armoire à glace attitrée se rangea à côté. Harry et Alice firent de même et le premier sort fusa, provenant de la baguette du blond. Harry esquiva avec facilité le rayon rouge qu'il devina être un stupéfix et lui envoya en retour un explelliarmus parfaitement exécuté mais sans trop de puissance, montrant son expérimentation. La baguette du blond s'envola pour atterrir dans les mains d'Harry, Crabbe grogna et se plaça devant, prêt à lancer son premier sort mais Draco le stoppa.

-Il est bien trop puissant, nous ferions mieux de nous ranger à ses côtés. Chuchota-t-il en direction du grand costaud. Nous acceptons de faire un pacte avec vous.

-Et en quoi consiste-t-il?

-Et bien je te propose que ni moi ni les miens ne te créons d'ennui et que tu fasses de même.

-J'accepte seulement j'aimerais y ajouter une petite chose: je ne te ferai rien sauf si quelqu'un est sous ma protection et que tu l'agresses injustement.

Malefoy étudia rapidement la question et se fit la remarque que de toute façon il n'avait pas la puissance magique pour faire face à celle qu'il avait pu voir dans le sort du brun.

-Nous acceptons, répondit il, parlant pour son acolyte.

-Eh bien parfait, retournons dans nos dortoirs.

Au même instant, un bruit dans la pièce voisine les fit sursauter. Harry brandit sa baguette et ils entendirent une voix.  
>-Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.<br>C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne. Frappé d'horreur, Harry fit des signes désespérés aux trois autres pour qu'ils s'enfuient le plus vite possible. Ils filèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte opposée et parvinrent tout juste à la franchir avant que Rusard entre dans la salle des trophées.  
>-Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part, marmonna-t-il derrière eux.<br>Suivi des trois autres, Harry s'engagea dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils entendaient Rusard qui se rapprochait et Malefoy poussa brusquement un cri apeuré.Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Alice par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure.  
>Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.<br>— ON FILE ! cria Harry et ils se mirent à courir sans se donner le temps de se retourner.  
>Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Harry avait pris la tête du groupe sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées.<br>— Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, dit Harry, hors d'haleine.  
>Malefoy, plié en deux par un point de côté, essayait de retrouver sa respiration en émettant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres.<p>

-On doit retourner dans nos dortoirs et on a intérêt à se dépêcher. Leur chuchota Alice.

Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Ils avaient à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.  
>-Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice. Je t'avais dit que j'allais me venger, continua-t-il, s'adressant à Harry.<br>-Fiche le camp, laisse-nous passer, lança Crabbe en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves.  
>C'était une grave erreur.<br>-ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! hurla aussitôt Peeves. ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et coururent à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.  
>-On est fichus, gémit Malefoy tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. C'est la fin, pour nous !<br>Ils entendaient les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves.  
>-Laissez moi la place.<br>Harry tapota la serrure et murmura :  
>-Alohomora !<br>Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux et collèrent l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait.

-Où sont-ils allés, Peeves ? demandait Rusard. Vite, dis- moi.  
>-On dit : où sont-ils allés s'il te plaît, quand on est poli.<br>-Ça suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis ?  
>-Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plaît, chantonna Peeves de son ton le plus exaspérant.<br>-Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît.  
>-QUELQUE CHOSE! Ha! Ha! Ha! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai « quelque chose » quand on me dira s'il te plaît ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !<br>Harry et les trois autres entendirent un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. C'était Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux.

-Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota Alice. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Harry à Malefoy qui le tirait par la manche depuis un bon moment.  
>Comme Malefoy insistait, Harry se retourna. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, c'en était trop !<br>Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme il l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Et à présent, ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.  
>Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes.<br>Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, pensa Harry, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus.

-C'est un cerbère. Dit-il.

Voyant que la créature s'apprêtait à leur bondir dessus, sans réfléchir Harry jeta un puissant stupéfix informulé bien sentit, la bête se le reçu en pleine face et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir le long du couloir à une telle vitesse qu'ils avaient presque l'impression de voler. Rusard avait dû les chercher ailleurs, car ils ne l'aperçurent nulle part, mais peu leur importait, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils furent revenus devant le portrait de leur salle commune, les deux Serpentards les avaient laissés à un croisement de couloir.

-Où êtes-vous donc allés ? demanda le portrait en voyant leurs visages plein de sueur.

-Peu importe, l'énigme, demanda-t-il à l'aigle.

-Je suis un homme, je suis une femme. Je ne suis ni un homme ni une femme.  
>Qui-suis-je ?<p>

-Voyons voir, qu'est-ce qui est un homme et une... Mais non, bien sûr Qu'est-ce qui peut suivre un homme et une femme mais qui n'est pas humain?

-Une ombre, compléta Alice.

Le tableau pivota aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblant de tous leurs membres.  
>Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.<p>

-Pourquoi un cerbère serait enfermé dans un château?

-Il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident.

-Oui, j'ai cru distinguer une trappe aussi mais j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes. Bon... Je monte me coucher et tu devrais en faire de même. Bonne nuit Alice.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Ils montèrent tous les deux chacun de leur côté mais ne parvinrent pas à s'endormirent immédiatement, trop occupés à réfléchir à propos de la chose que gardait le cerbère enragé.

* * *

><p><strong>À bientôt.<br>**

**PS: il y a un joli petit bouton bleu en dessous, allez vous appuyer dessus?  
><strong>


	12. Un Halloween mouvementé

Salut à tous je vous poste un chapitre le même jour que le onzième, décidément je me presse pour écrire mes nouveaux chapitres mais que voulez-vous...Quand on a rien à faire et beh on a rien à faire à part écrire...

* * *

><p>Halloween approche dans le monde de nos héros, Harry et Julie n'en savaient pas plus sur l'objet que gardait le chien à trois tête, qui faisait d'ailleurs le sujet de plusieurs de leurs conversations.<p>

-Ou bien c'est quelque chose qui a beaucoup de valeur, ou bien c'est un truc très dangereux, dit Alice.  
>-Ou bien les deux, ajouta Harry.<p>

Malefoy et Crabbe quant à eux ne semblaient en avoir parlé à personne et ne s'intéressaient pas plus que ça à ce qui se cachait sous la trappe. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux c'était de ne plus jamais se retrouver en présence du chien. Tant mieux, pensa Harry, moins d'élève au courant de cette affaire il y avait mieux c'était pour eux.

Donc, comme je l'écrivai un peu plus tôt, Halloween approchait. Nos deux Serdaigles prenaient leur petit déjeuner puis au moment où les hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle, comme chaque matin, l'attention des élèves fut aussitôt attirée par un long paquet que portaient une demi-douzaine de hiboux grands ducs. Harry était aussi intrigué que les autres et il fut stupéfait ( bien qu'il n'en montra rien ) lorsque les hiboux laissèrent tomber le paquet devant lui, en envoyant au passage son assiette d'œufs au bacon sur le carrelage. Un autre hibou passa juste après pour déposer une lettre sur le paquet.  
>Harry eut la bonne idée de commencer par lire la lettre dans laquelle il était écrit :<p>

_N'OUVREZ PAS LE PAQUET PENDANT QUE VOUS SEREZ À TABLE._  
><em>Il contient votre nouveau Nimbus 2000, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que vous avez votre propre balai. Sinon, les autres en voudront un aussi. Paul Rainer vous attend ce soir à sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour votre première séance d'entraînement.<em>  
><em>Professeur Flitwick.<em>

Malgrès la curiosité des élèves, Harry, Alice, Arthur et Julie se frayèrent un chemin dans la petite foule et sortirent de la Grande Salle pour déballer le paquet.

-Et bien mes félicitations Harry, lui dit Arthur, avec tout de même une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Peu avant sept heures, Harry quitta le château et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch dans la lumière du crépuscule. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans le stade puisque les cours de vol n'avaient lieu que sur le terrain qui leur étaient destiné. Il était entouré de gradins installés en hauteur qui permettaient aux spectateurs d'être suffisamment haut placés pour ne rien perdre du spectacle. A chaque bout du terrain, étaient plantés des poteaux en or surmontés de larges cercles verticaux. Ils ressemblaient un peu à ces bâtonnets en plastique à travers lesquels les enfants moldus soufflent des bulles, sauf que ces poteaux-là faisaient quinze mètres de hauteur.  
>Impatient d'essayer son balai. Harry l'enfourcha sans attendre l'arrivée de Rainer et décolla aussitôt. La sensation était extraordinaire, le Nimbus 2000 enchaînait les virages à la moindre caresse, montait en chandelle, descendait en piqué, passait à travers les cercles d'or, fonçait à toute vitesse sur toute la longueur du terrain.<p>

-Hé, Potter ! Redescends !  
>Paul Rainer venait d'arriver avec une grosse boîte sous le bras. Harry atterrit auprès de lui.<br>-C'était vraiment très bien, dit-il, les yeux étincelants. Je comprends ce que McGonagall voulait dire... Tu as vraiment un don. Je suppose que tu connais les règles, tu participeras aux entraînements trois fois par semaine. Quant à ce soir tu vas simplement t'entrainer à rattraper le vif d'or.  
>Il ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y avait quatre balles de tailles différentes.<p>

Rainer prit dans la boîte la quatrième et dernière balle.  
>Comparée aux trois autres, elle paraissait minuscule. De la taille d'une grosse noix, elle était d'un or étincelant et pourvue de petites ailes d'argent qui battaient sans cesse.<br>-Ceci, dit Rainer, c'est le Vif d'or, la plus importante des quatre balles. Je te fais un petit rappel: Elle est très difficile à attraper à cause de sa rapidité et de sa petite taille. C'est l'attrapeur qui est chargé de la saisir. Il doit se faufiler parmi les autres joueurs pour essayer de l'attraper avant l'équipe adverse. Car l'attrapeur qui parvient à s'emparer du Vif d'or fait gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe, ce qui lui assure pratiquement la victoire. Un match de Quidditch ne se termine que lorsque le Vif d'or a été attrapé. C'est pour ça que les matches peuvent durer indéfiniment. Je crois que le record est de trois mois. Il fallait sans cesse fournir des remplaçants pour que les joueurs puissent dormir un peu. Voilà. Tu as des questions à poser ?

Harry fit non de la tête. Entre temps, le temps s'était un peu assombri.  
>-On va commencer l'entraînement sans le Vif d'or, dit Rainer en rangeant soigneusement la petite balle dans la boite. Il fait trop sombre, on pourrait le perdre. On utilisera ça à la place.<br>Il sortit de sa poche un sac de balles de golf ordinaires et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et lui volaient sur leurs balais, Rainer jetant de toutes ses forces les balles de golf dans tous les sens pour que Harry les attrape. Harry n'en rata pas une seule et Rainer en fut enchanté. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la nuit étant tombée, ils durent mettre fin à la séance d'entraînement.

-Cette année, la coupe de Quidditch sera gravée au nom des Serdaigles, assura Rainer d'un ton joyeux tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le château. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu deviennes encore meilleur que Charlie Weasley un Gryffondor. Et pourtant, il aurait pu jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre s'il n'était pas parti à la chasse aux dragons.  
>Harry était si occupé par ses cours et ses séances d'entraînement qu'il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard depuis déjà deux mois...<p>

Au matin de Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs. Mieux encore, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'il allait leur apprendre à faire voler des objets lors ducours en commun avec les lions. Tout le monde en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avaient vu envoyer le crapaud de Neville à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané. Le professeur Flitwick demanda aux élèves de se répartir en équipes de deux. Harry avait Seamus Finnigan pour partenaire (ce fut un soulagement car Neville Longdubat lui avait lancé un regard plein d'espoir).  
>-N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres, comme d'habitude. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez. Et prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.<br>C'était très difficile pour les élèves à part Harry. Harry laissa faire Seamus qui se leva, tourna la baguette, mais la plume qu'ils auraient dû envoyer dans les airs restait immobile sur la table. Seamus s'énerva tellement qu'il la toucha du bout de sa baguette magique et y mit le feu. Feu q'Harry éteignit discrètement d'un geste de la main avant que le reste de la table ne parte en fumée. A la table voisine, Wealsey n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance.  
>—Wingardium Leviosa! s'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme un moulin à vent.<br>— Tu ne prononces pas bien, lança Hermione. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien le « gar ».  
>— Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente, répliqua Ron.<br>Hermione releva les manches de sa robe, donna un coup de baguette magique et articula nettement : Wingardium Leviosa !  
>Leur plume s'éleva alors dans les airs, et s'immobilisa à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de leur tête.<br>— Bravo, très bien ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez tous, Miss Granger a réussi !  
>Ce qui eut pour effet de porter à son comble l'exaspération de Ron.<br>— Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, glissa Ron à Harry à la fin du cours. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là !  
>Quelqu'un les dépassa en bousculant Harry. C'était Hermione. Elle était en larmes.<br>-J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu, souffla Harry.  
>-Et alors ? répliqua Ron qui sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.<p>

-C'est une raison ça? Harry essaya en vain de rattraper la Gryffondor.

Hermione ne se rendit pas au cours suivant et personne ne la vit plus de tout l'après-midi. En se rendant à la Grande Salle où devait être servi le dîner de Halloween, Harry et Alice ( à qui il avait raconté les mots du jeune rouquin ) entendirent une élève dire à sa copine qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer tout à son aise et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être dérangée.

Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année.  
>Harry avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine :<br>-Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir... Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol. Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle et le professeur  
>Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.<br>-Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.  
>Le préfet de Serdaigle en fit son affaire.<br>-Suivez-moi ! lança-t-il. Les première année, vous restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Restez derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez passer les première année ! Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet, figurez-vous !  
>-Comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans le château ? s'étonna Harry tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier.<br>-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que Peeves l'a fait venir en guise de blague pour Halloween, dit Alice.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle qui refluaient en désordre.  
>-Au fait, dit Harry en saisissant le bras de Ron. Je viens d'y penser. Hermione...<br>-Quoi, Hermione ?

-Elle n'est pas au courant, pour le troll.

- Bon, d'accord, on va la chercher, dit-il, mais il vaut mieux que personne ne nous voie . Ils rejoignirent discrètement les Poufsouffle qui partaient  
>dans l'autre sens, se glissèrent dans un couloir latéral et se précipitèrent vers les toilettes des filles.<p>

Ils venaient de tourner le coin lorsqu'ils entendirent derrière eux des pas précipités. Alice poussa aussitôt Harry derrière la statue d'un griffon. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil et aperçurent le professeur Rogue qui traversa le couloir et disparut.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Harry. Il devrait être descendu dans les cachots avec les autres profs.<br>-Aucune idée.  
>Ils se faufilèrent en silence dans l'autre couloir pour essayer de voir où allait Rogue.<br>-Il monte au deuxième étage, dit Harry.

-Tu sens cette odeur ? chuchota Alice. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait en effet dans le couloir, un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. Ils entendirent alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds géants qui martelaient le sol. Alice montra du doigt un autre couloir qui partait vers la gauche : tout au bout, une masse énorme s'était mise en mouvement et avançait dans leur direction. Ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'obscurité et regardèrent la chose apparaître à la lueur d'une fenêtre que traversait un rayon de lune.  
>C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.<p>

Le troll s'arrêta devant une porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il agita ses longues oreilles comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se baissa et s'engouffra lentement dans l'ouverture.  
>-Ne pose pas de question, murmura Harry.<p>

La bouche sèche, ils s'approchèrent avec précaution de la porte ouverte et quand Harry fut face au troll il le stupéfixia.

-Je ne sais pas si mon sortilège va tenir bien longtemps, on devrait chercher Hermione et s'en aller.

Ils rentrèrent complètement dans la salle et y retrouvèrent une Hermione complètemet tétanisée de peur à la vue du troll.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence :

-Il... il est mort ?

-Non, dit fermement Harry. Il est simplement assommé.

Des bruits de pas sonores leur firent lever la tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du vacarme qu'ils avaient produit, mais bien entendu, la chute du troll n'était pas passée inaperçue. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par Rogue et Quirrell qui fermait la marche. Quirrell jeta un coup d'œil au troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilettes, une main sur le cœur.  
>Rogue se pencha sur le troll. Le professeur McGonagall regardait Alice et Harry qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Ses lèvres étaient livides.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? dit-elle avec une colère froide.  
>Harry échangea un regard avec Alice qui baissa la tête.<p>

-Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi n'êtes- vous pas dans votre dortoir ?

Une petite voix s'éleva alors :  
>-Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plaît. Ils étaient venus me chercher.<br>-Miss Granger ! Hermione avait réussi à se relever.

-J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je... je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls.

Hermione Granger venait de mentir à un professeur !

-Si Harry et euh... s'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés. Harry l'a stupéfixié.

C'était la phrase de trop, comment Harry allait il pouvoir justifier une si grande puissance?

-VOUS AVEZ STUPÉFIXIÉ UN TROLL ADULTE? hurla le professeur McGonagall en fixant Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule.  
>Hermione baissa la tête. Harry resta silencieux. Voir Hermione faire semblant d'avoir enfreint le règlement pour leur sauver la mise, c'était comme si Rogue s'était mis à leur distribuer des bonbons.<p>

—Miss Granger, votre conduite coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre tour. Les élèves terminent le repas de Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives.  
>Hermione s'en alla aussitôt.<br>Le professeur McGonagall se tourna alors vers Harry et Alice.

-Quant à vous Mr Potter, votre sort parfaitement exécuté rapportera 30 points à votre maison. Maintenant retournez tous les deux dans vos dortoirs avant que je ne change d'avis.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Comme d'habitude je vous demande vos avis, à vous de laisser une petite review. un petit merci à "the Deamon" qui a corrigé une inattention, merci à toi, autant pour ta correction que pour mon fou rire ^^<br>**

**À bientôt.  
><strong>

** . Ne descendez pas  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**. ÇA VOUS ARRIVE D'ÉCOUTER LES GENS?  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Oui? Ah...D'accord, dsl...  
><strong>


	13. Une découverte troublante et quidditch 1

Salut à toutes et à tous, comme d'hab je réponds aux reviews avant de commencer mon chapitre...

**The Daemon: "Impatient d'essayer son balai. Harry l'enfourcha sans attendre l'arrivée de Dubois et décolla aussitôt." Voilà ma correction "Impatient d'essayer son balai, Harry l'enfourcha sans attendre l'arrivée de Rainer et décolla aussitôt.**"Ahaha, merci pour ta correction, j'étais bizarrement morte de rire en la lisant XD D'ailleurs je corrige tout de suite mon erreur de relecture, tu peux voir à la fin du chapitre 12 que je t'ai laissé une petite...Euh... j'ai oublié le mot -.-'

**Sheltan: euh la pour le coup dumby va devenir suspicieux déjà un premier année qui maitrise le stupefix mais qui en plus neutralise un troll adulte... ca sent la future manipulation**. Exact, je suis encore en train de réfléchir à tout ça, peut-être était-ce une erreur de le faire lancer un stupefix mmh...

**Adenoide: ****Pour les vampires il y en a différentes sortes, ceux qui se nourrissent du sang animal, ne mange aucune nourriture et qui ne dorme jamais, ceux qui mangent, boivent du sang humain, qui dorment. Il s'agit de choisir sa sorte de vampire. **Et bien oui, les vampire "végétariens" sont inventés par S. Meyer, je le rappelle et ce sont des vampires comme les autres mis à part qu'ils ont "choisi" de ne pas tuer d'humain et ont donc fait un régime difficile. **Pourquoi les Potter n'ont pas acheté le balai pour Harry car ils sont vivants et riches? **Et bien tout simplement parce-que les balais sont sensés être interdits à Poudlard, considérons le Nimbus 2000 comme un cadeau pour les prochains matches gagnés grâce à Harry.

* * *

><p><em>1er Novembre 1991, lendemain d'Halloween, bureau de Dumbledore.<em>

Alors que dehors la fête en l'honneur d'Arthur Potter battait son plein, le vieux directeur lui était occupé à réfléchir à propos de paroles rapportées par le professeur de métamorphose. Le jeune Harry Potter, frère de celui qu'il avait déclaré comme étant LE sauveur du monde des sorciers avait stupéfixié d'un mouvement de baguette un troll des montagnes adulte ( qui d'ailleurs n'avait absolument pas à être dans le château, mais ça il y réfléchirait plus tard ). Le vieux mage savait depuis la nuit où le mage noir fut terrassé que le jeune garçon était important dans la lutte contre Voldemort puisque sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair n'était certainement pas le fruit d'une malheureuse coïncidence. De plus, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait pensé cette nuit là: peut-être que les deux jumeaux de la prophétie de Trelawney étaient peut-être bien les même jumeaux que la plus vieille prophétie universelle. Celle ci racontait que un jour, quand le monde de la sorcellerie sera au bord de la destruction total, un être surpuissant naîtra, accompagné de naissance par son frère, tout deux issus d'une grossesse gémellaire. Sa puissance sera développée au cours d'un dur entrainement et celle de son frère également. Alors qu'il ne sera que bébé il terrassera un puissant mage noir, qui ne sera point le dernier car son frère et lui seront opposés, l'un œuvrant pour la magie et l'autre pour la domination du monde.

La prophétie déjà très longue ne disait rien de plus mais c'était suffisant. Albus Dumbledore savait que cette prophétie était vrai puisque plus d'une dizaine de prophète l'avait vue durant tous ces siècles. Dumbledore réfléchit longuement, prenant son temps. Il aurait pu tuer les deux bambins le lendemain de la disparition du grand mage noir mais à partir du moment où il aurait fait ça, le monde n'aurait été que chaos car la plus importante prophétie du monde magique. Pfiou, quel long dilemme... Malgré ce que les sorciers croyaient Albus Dumbledore n'aimait pas les énigmes difficiles, loin de là. Elles le faisaient se sentir bête et si Albus Dumbledore détestait une chose c'était bien se sentir comme un idiot fini. Donc cela voulait dire que les jumeaux Potter allaient être d'une quelconque façon ennemis, il avait déjà cru remarquer que leur groupe qu'ils composaient avec Julie Robbins s'étaient divisé, ils restaient que rarement ensembles.

* * *

><p><em>Novembre, Poudlard.<em>

Le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et l'on voyait Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
>La saison de Quidditch avait commencé. Le samedi suivant, Harry allait jouer son premier match après des semaines d'entraînement : Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. Si Serdaigle gagnait, son équipe prendrait la deuxième place du championnat.<br>Presque personne n'avait vu Harry s'entraîner. Il était devenu l'arme secrète de l'équipe et Rainer le gardait soigneusement à l'écart. Il y avait eu des fuites, cependant, et l'on savait qu'il jouerait au poste d'attrapeur.

Dans la semaine, Harry avait prêté à Hermione un livre de potion mais cette dernière l'avait oublié dans les cachots.

-Harry je suis extrêmement désolée, si tu veux j'irai le chercher dans le bureau de Rogue.

-Non, ça va Hermione je sais bien que tu n'en as aucune envie puis tu sais bien que le professeur Rogue n'aime pas particulièrement les Gryffondors, pour ne pas dire que s'il pouvait les jeter au calamar géant il le ferait volontiers. Donc non ça va, j'irai le chercher avant le match dans son bureau.

Harry se rendit donc au bureau du professeur Rogue mais n'y trouva personne. Il descendit dans la salle des professeurs et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien.  
>Rogue avait peut-être laissé le livre dans la salle ? Après tout, il pouvait bien jeter un coup d'œil. Il entrouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur et se figea de surprise<br>Rogue et Rusard étaient seuls dans la pièce. Rogue avait relevé sa robe de sorcier au-dessus des genoux et Harry vit une blessure sanglante sur une de ses jambes, Rusard avait préparé des pansements et les donnait à Rogue.  
>-Sale bestiole, disait celui-ci. Comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ?<br>Harry essaya de refermer la porte en silence, mais...

-POTTER ! Le visage déformé par la fureur, Rogue laissa retomber le bas de sa robe pour cacher sa jambe.

Harry se força à prendre un masque impassible.  
>-J'étais simplement venu vous demander si je pouvais reprendre mon livre, dit-il clairement.<br>-SORTEZ ! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Harry s'éloigna aussitôt, avant que Rogue ait eu le temps d'enlever des points à Serdaigle, et remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre.  
>-Alors, tu l'as eu, ton livre ? demanda Alice lorsqu'il eut rejoint la salle commune. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?<br>Dans un murmure, Harry raconta à Alice ce qu'il venait de voir.  
>-Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? conclut-il, le souffle court. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir de Halloween. C'était là qu'il allait quand on l'a vu. Alors je ne veut pas porter de conclusions hâtive puisque ces apparences semble trop simples pour ne pas être trompeuses mais je t'expose mon hypothèse.<p>

- C'est que Rogue ET Quirell ont agit ensemble pour récupérer l'objet qui se trouve sous la trappe. L'un des deux a du faire rentrer le troll...

* * *

><p>Au matin, le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. La Grande Salle sentait bon la saucisse frite et retentissait de conversations joyeuses qui portaient toutes sur le match de Quidditch. Harry prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner, légèrement anxieux à propos de son premier vrai match.<p>

Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles. Arthur, Julie, et Alice s'étaient assis côte à côte tout en haut et avaient déployé une grande bannière sur laquelle était écrit : « Potter président ». Alice avait même réussi un tour de magie qui avait rendu les lettres lumineuses. Julie avait dessiné en dessous un énorme aigle royal de Serdaigle. Les parents des deux jumeaux s'étaient même rendus au stade et supportaient non pas leur maison mais leur fils.

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, Harry et les autres joueurs revêtaient la robe bleue de leur équipe. Les Gryffondor, eux, étaient habillés en rouge.  
>Rainer s'éclaircit la gorge.<p>

Messieurs, dit-il.

-Et Mesdemoiselles, ajouta Cho Chang qui jouait dans l'équipe au poste de poursuiveur.

-D'accord, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, corrigea Rainer. Nous y voilà.  
>-Le grand jour est arrivé, dit Anthony Goldstein.<p>

-Celui que nous attendions tous, ajouta Terry Boot.

-On connaît le discours de Paul par cœur, dit Anthony à Harry. On était déjà dans l'équipe l'année dernière.

- Taisez-vous, vous deux, coupa Rainer. C'est la meilleure équipe que nous ayons eue à Serdaigle depuis des années. On va gagner, je le sais. Il eut un regard noir qui signifiait : « Sinon, gare à vous ! »

- Allez, c'est l'heure. Bonne chance à tous. Harry, les jambes tremblantes, suivit Anthony et Terry sur le terrain où ils furent accueillis par des acclamations enthousiastes...

* * *

><p><strong>À bientôt.<br>**

**PS: il y a un joli petit bouton bleu en dessous, allez vous appuyer dessus?  
><strong>


	14. L'affaire s'éclaircit et quidditch 2

Salut à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord avant de commencer mon nouveau chapitre, je tenais à prévenir ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant qu'il y a un livre-suite de Harry Poter, calmez votre joie il n'a pas été écrit par J.K Rowling. Il est disponible gratuitement sur internet, c'est un ebook. Il y a deux tomes, le premier est intitulé _James Potter, le retour des__ anciens._

Aussi je songe à écrire parallèlement à celle ci une autre fanfiction, de Harry Potter aussi mais je n'ai pour l'instant rien fait. Mais comme c'est bientôt les vacances ( j'irai au collège jusqu'au 05 Juillet ) même si je vais partir j'aurai du temps pour écrire.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O. PotterO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

* * *

><p><em>Allez, c'est l'heure. Bonne chance à tous. Harry, les jambes tremblantes, suivit Anthony et Terry sur le terrain où ils furent accueillis par des acclamations enthousiastes...<em>

Debout au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main, Madame Bibine était chargée d'arbitrer le match.

-Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play, prévint-elle lorsque tous les joueurs se furent rassemblés autour d'elle. En position dur vos balais s'il vous plaît.

Harry enfourcha son Nimbus 2000.  
>Madame Bibine donna alors un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs.<br>-Cho Chang, de l'équipe de Serdaigle, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...  
>-JORDAN !<br>-Excusez-moi, professeur.

Le commentaire du match était assuré par Lee Jordan, un Gryffondor au coeur farceur que le professeur McGonagall surveillait de près.  
>-Chang passe à Anthony Goldstein, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléant. Nouvelle passe à Chang et... oh, c'est Olivier Dubois, le capitaine des Gryffondor qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle ( ou comme un griffon ) vers les buts adverses, il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Paul Rainer, le gardien de Serdaigle.<br>Serdaigle reprend le Souafle avec Terry Boot qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Olivier et, AIE, voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête.

-Le Souafle aux Gryffondors, Mandy Brocklehurst se précipite vers les buts, mais elle est arrêtée par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Goldstein. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Serdaigle même si ceux de Gryffondor sont bien meilleurs.

-JORDAN, COMBIEN VOUS FAUT-IL ENCORE D'AVERTISSEMENT?

-Veuillez m'excuser professeur McGonagal. Chang reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle. Dubois, le gardien de but, plonge et OH NON SERDAIGLE MARQUE !  
>Sur les gradins, les supporters de Serdaigle saluèrent l'exploit avec des cris de joie tandis que les partisans des Gryffondors ( c'est à dire la moitié des Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors eux mêmes ) se répandaient en lamentations.<p>

A califourchon sur son balai, Harry volait au-dessus du terrain, scrutant l'espace autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif d'or. Lorsque Cho Chang avait marqué le premier but, il avait fait quelques loopings pour manifester sa joie, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'intervenir dans le jeu. Puis soudain, un éclat d'or brilla dans l'air, mais c'était un reflet  
>d'une montre des frères Weasley. Harry vit alors un Cognard foncer sur lui mais il parvint à l'éviter et Anthony Goldstein se lança à sa poursuite.<p>

—Ça va, Harry ? cria-t-il en envoyant le Cognard vers Angelina Johnson.  
>— Gryffondor reprend le Souafle, dit Lee Jordan. La poursuiveuse Angelina évite deux Cognards, et fonce vers... attendez un peu est-ce que c'était le Vif d'Or ?<br>Un murmure parcourut la foule tandis qu'Angelina Johnson perdait le Souafle, trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle pour trouver la petite balle dorée alors que ça n'était même pas son rôle (mmh pas assez concentrée ).

-Oups non, je suis désolé j'ai du mal voir, Angelina perd malheureusement le souafle qui est aussitôt récupéré par Mandy Brocklehurst, qui passe à Cho Chang. Oh wouw, nous avons la chance ( ou la malchance selon le point de vue de ma maison ) d'assister à une _Attaque en faucon_, les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle se placent les uns derrière les autres en triangle et volent ensemble vers les buts. Cela incite aussitôt les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor à s'écarter sur leur chemin.

Certains spectateurs s'étaient levés, le souffle coupé, attendant la suite.

-Les trois poursuiveurs s'approchent de plus en plus des buts adverses, on peut apercevoir Olivier qui se prépare à défendre ses buts. C'est quasiment impossible, Brocklehurst exécute une parfaite _Fourberie de Finbourgh, _elle lance le souafle en l'air à l'approche des buts adverses, et le frappe avec les brindilles de son balai, un peu comme une raquette, Olivier paraît très surpris, il plonge, prêt à rattraper le souafle... Qu'il rate malheureusement DE PEU, le souafle est passé à ça de sa main. En général les poursuiveurs exécutent ces figures vers la fin du match, serait-ce une manière de nous prévenir d'un quelconque plan de fin?

-Le match continue tout de même avec Angelina qui récuperd le souafle et qui... OH PAR MERLIN LE VIF D'OR, LA. S'écria-t-il en pointant du doight la balle vivace qui voletait à une vitesse très impressionnante à quelques mètres d'Harry.

Le coeur battant, Harry plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. , l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, Ritchie Coote l'avait vu également et ils foncèrent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Les poursuiveurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et regardaient les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude.  
>Harry fut plus rapide que Coote. Il voyait la petite balle agiter ses ailes un peu plus loin devant lui et il fit donner toute la puissance de son balai. Lorsque Harry redescendit en piqué vers le sol, li vif était si près qu'il aurait pu le dessiner, il referma doucement mais fermement sa main droite autour de la petite balle glacée puis remonta brusquement vers le ciel, brandissant son poing avec la balle dorée bien visible dans sa main.<p>

* * *

><p>Les Serdaigles fêtèrent dignement leur victoire dans leur salle commune d'habitude prévue à l'étude puis le soir Harry rendit une discrète visite au garde chasse Hagrid pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette affaire de cerbère. Le professeur Dumbledore avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour confier certaines choses. Arrivé devant la porte de la cabane miteuse mais imposante, il cogna a cette dernière de trois coups secs.<p>

-Bonjour Hagrid je... OH MON DIEU VOTRE CHIEN!

Hagrid se tourna brusquement vers le chien et Harry profita de ce moment d'inattention provoqué pour lui lancer un sort, dans le dos oui mais ça ne fait pas forcément de lui un lâche. Le sortilège informulé qu'il lui avait lancé lui avait été apprit par Salazar Serpentard lui même, inventeur du principe du véritasérum, version sortilège.

-Mr Hagrid, vous vous êtes interrompus, vous me parliez de votre cerbère.

Harry aurait très bien pu utiliser la légilimencie depuis le début de l'année mais il considérait que violer la pensée d'autrui n'était pas un acte à prendre à la légère, il avait de l'éthique lui! Bon d'accord il venait de lancer un sort à une personne retournée mais c'était pour le bien de Poudlard... Ou de sa curiosité... Ou de Poudlard, pas vrai?

- Ah oui bien sûr, j'ai un horrible trou de mémoire d'un seul coup. Oui, Touffu ( Harry grimaça à l'annonce du nom de la boule de poils ) est un service que je rends à Albus Dumbledore, un grand homme tu sais. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de ça alors oublie ce chien et oublie ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...  
>-Ah, tiens ! s'exclama Harry. Nicolas Flamel est donc dans le coup ?<br>Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même. Tiens tiens, curieux. Le demi-géant avait donc grâce à sa corpulence une plus grande résistance aux sorts, il faut dire que Harry n'avait pas pris le risque d'en lancer un puissant vu les dangereux effets secondaires qu'un sort de trop grande puissance pouvait infliger.

Harry rentra donc aussi discrètement qu'à l'allée dans son dortoir ayant une petite idée de ce que gardait le chien, non sans avoir lancé un oubliette bien dosé et maitrisé même pour un demi-géant... Même pour un géant d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>Voilà ce chapitre arrive ( ou plutôt est arrivé ) à sa fin, je tiens à m'excuser si la partie de quidditch n'était pas convaincante puisque je ne connais pas du tout le rôle des joueurs ( mis à part Dubois que j'ai mystérieusement fait alterner entre le rôle de gardien et celui de poursuiveur pour le besoin du match ).<p>

Comme d'hab je vous demande de me laisser une petite review, même anonyme pour me "prévenir" que vous avez lu ma fic, c'est rapide et ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est pour m'écrire les défauts de ma fic ( il n'y a pas de soucis à propos de ça ).

A bientôt :D


	15. Une nuit plus étrange qu'effrayante

**Salut à tous pour un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews pour ce chapitre. J'aurai sûrement du temps pour écrire puisque la journée de Jeudi sera banalisée en raison du brevet des troisième que je n'ai, heureusement pas à passer cette année.**

* * *

><p>O...o...H.P...O...o...A.P...O...o.<p>

Noël approchait. Un jour de la mi-décembre, Poudlard se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige. Le lac avait gelé et les jumeaux Weasley reçurent une punition pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige magiques qui suivaient Quirrell partout où il allait en visant son turban.

Hagrid s'occupait de soigner les quelques hiboux qui arrivaient à traverser l'air glacé pour apporter le courrier, frigorifiés.

Tout le monde attendait les vacances avec impatience. Des feux de cheminée chauffaient la Grande Salle et la salle commune de Serdaigle mais les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'air glacés et un vent polaire faisait trembler les fenêtres des salles de classe. Le pire, c'était les cours du professeur Rogue, dans le cachot glacial où les élèves se serraient contre les chaudrons pour essayer de se protéger du froid.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit du cours de potions, un énorme sapin avançait dans le couloir en haletant, soufflant, ahanant. Les deux pieds immenses qu'on voyait dépasser trahissaient la présence de Hagrid derrière le sapin. Il partit ensuite en direction de la bibliothèque, n'ayant pas eut le temps de vérifier certaines choses à propos de Nicolas Flamel et de sa si convoitée création. Il emprunta un livre puis partit manger tranquillement dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Alice. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et Harry, souhaitant pouvoir surveiller les deux professeurs suspects ( Quirell et Rogue ) avait envoyé une missive à destination de ses parents pour leur demander s'il pouvait rester à Poudlard durant les vacances en sortant l'excuse que ses amis y restaient et qu'il voulait passer son Noël avec eux. Ses parents eurent l'air un peu vexés par cette demande express mais lui accordèrent tout de même leur autorisation.

Lorsque les vacances commencèrent, Harry avait le dortoir pour lui tout seul et la salle commune ne rassemblait plus grand monde, ce qui lui permettait de s'installer dans les meilleurs fauteuils, près du feu. Il restait assis des heures entières à manger tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire cuire à la broche, du pain, des pancakes, des marshmallows et il essaya même les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu même s'il ne retenterait pas l'expérience. Il eut donc tout le temps de feuilleter le livre sur Nicolas Flamel à la recherche de ce qu'il cherchait (**NDA: logique... )** et tomba rapidement sur la bonne page qui était parmi les premières de l'ouvrage. En haut de cette dernière était écrit « _**la pierre philosophale **_**», **c'était une pierre que le vieille alchimiste qu'était Nicolas Flamel avait créée. Elle avait comme vertus de transformer le plomb en or mais surtout, et c'est ce qui avait permis à Flamel et sa femme Pernelle de vivre aussi longtemps, elle produisait une substance qui donnait à celui qui acceptait de la boire l'immortalité partielle. Harry avait eu la confirmation qu'il recherchait et s'accorda donc une petite soirée de liberté, direction la forêt interdite!

O...o...H.P...O...o...A.P...O...o.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt il avait enlevé son sort de désillusion et marcha tranquillement vers la forêt sourde ( pour l'instant ). Puis soudain il entendit quelqu'un crier en sa direction:

-Eh toi là! Où tu vas?

C'était Hagrid, le garde chasse qui était, comme avait pu le remarquer Harry en se retournant, accompagné de deux adolescents d'à peu près de son âge. En se rapprochant un peu il put remarquer que c'était en fait l'héritier Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens Hagrid, voilà trois jeunes enfants près pour une retenue de nuit dans la forêt interdite, qu'en dis tu très chère? Dit Rusard, le vieux surveillant rabougris et grincheux s'adressait à sa Touffue-Moche-Mielleuse-Qui-Portait-Bien-Son-Nom de chatte, Miss Teigne.

-Que fais tu là toi? Lui demanda le grand garde-chasse.

-Oh eh bien je sais que c'est interdit de sortir de nuit mais je voulais simplement voir si la pleine Lune était aussi belle qu'on me la dit depuis la forêt et puis aussi peut-être cueillir deux ou trois fleurs de Lune pour ma réserve en cours de potion.

-Sale garnement, la forêt n'est pas interdite pour que t'y ailles prendre ton bon temps, idiot vas... Et puis qui a osé te dire que la pleine Lune était belle, que je l'étripe?

-C'est mon père Monsieur Rusard, lui répondit Harry d'un froid glacial à en faire pâlir d'envie les grands glaciers de Sibérie. Il m'avait aussi parlé de vous, je vois maintenant qu'il ne mentait pas à votre sujet, ajouta-t-il en le regardant de haut en bas avec un profond dégoût facilement lisible sur son visage.

Le "pauvre" pion était tout simplement rougit par la rage, pour un peu, Harry se serait volontiers éloigné pour éviter les éclaboussures qui résulteraient si Rusard venait à exploser de colère.

-PUISQUE C'EST COMME CA POTTER VOUS ALLEZ ALLER EN RETENUE DANS LA FORET INTERDITE, ACCOMPAGNER HAGRID! ET VOUS IREZ TOUS LES TROIS!

-Puisque tels sont vos commandements monsieur.

La bombe ( **nda: non, pas la bombe sexuelle **) à retardement ou presque partit non sans grommeler avec force, laissant ainsi les trois jeunes gens au soin du gardien des clés de l'école de magie.

-Je reviendrai à l'aube, lança Rusard, de dos, pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux.  
>Et il retourna vers le château, éclairé par sa lampe qui se balançait dans l'obscurité.<br>Malefoy se tourna vers Hagrid.  
>-Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, dit-il.<p>

-Il faudra bien y aller si tu veux rester à Poudlard, répliqua Hagrid d'un ton féroce. Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant.

Harry se demandait bien ce qu'avaient pu faire Hermione et le garnement Malefoy.  
>-Il n'y a que les domestiques qui vont dans la forêt, pas les élèves, protesta Malefoy. Je croyais qu'on allait nous faire copier des lignes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Si mon père apprenait qu'on m'oblige à...<br>-C'est comme ça que ça se passe, à Poudlard, coupa Hagrid. Copier des lignes, et puis quoi encore ? A quoi c'est bon ? Ou bien tu fais quelque chose d'utile, ou bien tu es renvoyé. Si tu penses que ton père préfère que tu t'en ailles, tu n'as qu'à retourner au château et préparer ta valise. Allez, vas-y !

Malefoy ne bougea pas. Il lança à Hagrid un regard furieux, puis il baissa les yeux.

-Très bien, dit Hagrid, et maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les trois, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi par là.  
>Il les amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lampe et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise agitait leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils contemplaient la forêt.<p>

-Regardez, dit Hagrid, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? demanda Malefoy sans parvenir à dissimuler la terreur qui altérait sa voix.

-Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal, assura Hagrid. Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer  
>en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière.<p>

-Je veux Crockdur avec moi, dit précipitamment Malefoy en regardant les longues dents du chien.  
>-D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard, dit Hagrid. Alors, Hermione et moi, on va d'un côté, Drago, Harry et Crockdur de l'autre. Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention.<br>La forêt était noire et silencieuse. Un peu plus loin, ils atteignirent une bifurcation. Harry, Malefoy et Crockdur prirent le chemin de gauche, Hagrid et Hermione celui de droite.  
>Ils avancèrent sans bruit, les yeux rivés au sol. De temps à autre, un rayon de lune traversait les feuillages et faisait briller une tache de sang argenté sur les feuilles mortes.<p>

Ils passèrent devant une souche d'arbre couverte de mousse. Harry entendit un bruit d'eau. Il devait y avoir un ruisseau à proximité. Il y avait toujours des taches de sang de licorne le long du chemin.  
>—Ça va, Malefoy ? murmura Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle est gravement blessée, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin et nous arriverons à... VITE ! CACHE TOI DERRIÈRE CET ARBRE !<br>Harry poussa Malefoy et fit léviter Crockdur pour les cacher derrière un grand chêne, à l'écart du chemin. Tous trois tendirent l'oreille. Quelque chose rampait sur des feuilles mortes. On aurait dit le bas d'une cape qui traînait sur le sol. Harry scruta le sentier, mais quelques instants plus tard, le bruit s'était évanoui.

-J'en étais sûr, murmura-t-il. Il y a dans cette forêt quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être.  
>-Un loup-garou ? risqua Malefoy.<br>-Ça, ce n'était ni un loup-garou, ni une licorne, dit sombrement Harry. Bon, suivez-moi, mais faites bien attention, essayez de faire le moins de bruit possible d'accord?  
>Après un hochement de tête tremblant et un malheureux glapissement ils avancèrent, cette fois plus lentement, guettant le moindre bruit.<br>Soudain, dans une clairière, un peu plus loin, quelque chose bougea nettement.

-Qui est là ? lança Harry, cachant un Malefoy terrorisé . Montrez-vous !  
>Dans la clairière apparut alors... était-ce un homme, était-ce un cheval ? Jusqu'à la taille, c'était un homme, mais au-dessous, c'était un cheval, couleur noisette, avec une longue queue aux reflets rougeâtres. Crokcdur et Malefoy restèrent bouche bée.<br>-Ah, c'est vous dit Harry, soulagé. Comment vont les centaures de Poudlard depuis le temps? ?  
>Il s'avança et serra la main du centaure.<br>-Salut à toi, Harry Potter, répondit Ronan d'une voix grave et triste.

-Au fait, voici un élève de l'école. Il est un centaure, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Malefoy.

-J'avais remarqué, dit Malefoy d'une petite voix, un peu dégouté.

-Bonsoir, je suis Ronan, dit le dénommé Ronan. Alors vous êtes des élèves de l'école ? Et vous apprenez y beaucoup de choses ?

-Un peu, répondit hautainement Malefoy,

-Un peu, c'est déjà pas mal, soupira le centaure.

Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel.  
>-On voit bien Mars, ce soir, remarqua-t-il,<p>

-Oui, dit HArry en regardant à son tour. Je suis content qu'on soit tombés sur vous plutôt qu'autre chose. Il y a une licorne qui a été blessée. Avez vous vu quelque chose ?  
>Ronan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il garda les yeux levés vers le ciel, puis soupira à nouveau.<p>

-Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes, dit-il. Il en a toujours été ainsi, il en sera toujours de même.

-Oui, dit Harry. Mais est-ce que avez vous vu quelque chose, Ronan ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel ?  
>-On voit bien Mars, ce soir, répéta Ronan. Il est beaucoup plus brillant que d'habitude.<br>-Je vous demandais si vous aviez vu quelque chose plus près d'ici, dit Harry avec patience. Alors ?  
>-Les forêts sont pleines de secrets, déclara Ronan.<p>

Harry savait à peu près ce que signifiait la présence visible de Mars, elle signifiait une nuit aux conflits, aux heurts et à la violence dû à une énergie mal canalisée selon les aspects de cette planète.

Harry leva à nouveau sa baguette en entendant un bruit derrière eux, mais c'était un autre centaure aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air plus sauvage que Ronan.  
>-Bonjour, dit Harry, accompagnant sa parole d'un bref signe de tête avec respct. Justement, je demandais à Ronan s'il n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel, ces temps derniers. Une licorne a été blessée. Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ?<br>L'autre centaure leva la tête vers le ciel.  
>-On voit bien Mars, ce soir, dit-il.<br>-On sait, on sait, grommela Malefoy.

-Bon, écoutez, si vous remarquez quelque chose, tous les deux, dites-le-moi, d'accord ? Leur dit Harry.  
>Il s'éloigna ensuite de la clairière, suivi de Malefoy et Crokcdur.<p>

-Avec les centaures, impossible d'obtenir une réponse claire, dit Harry. Ils passent leur temps à regarder les étoiles. Rien ne les intéresse si ça ne se passe pas au moins sur la lune.  
>-Il y en a beaucoup, ici ? demanda Malefoy, ne posant aucune question sur les gaffes qu'avait commis Harry.<br>-Oh, pas mal, je pense. Ils restent entre eux, le plus souvent. Ils savent beaucoup de choses. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très bavards.  
>-Tu crois que c'était un centaure qu'on a entendu, tout à l'heure ?<br>-Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à des bruits de sabots. Je suis sûr que c'était ce qui a tué la licorne. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça auparavant.  
>Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'épaisse forêt, Harry avait le sentiment désagréable qu'on les observait et il n'était pas fâché de savoir se défendre Soudain, Malefoy agrippa le bras d'Harry.<p>

Ils avaient simplement entendu un craquement sonore d'une branche, après avoir vérifier que ça n'était rien, ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure. La forêt était de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'ils avançaient et le sentier devint presque impraticable. Harry avait l'impression que les taches de sang étaient plus abondantes. Il en vit sur les racines d'un arbre, comme si la malheureuse créature s'était débattue, folle de douleur. A travers le feuillage d'un vieux chêne, Harry aperçut une clairière. Il fit signe à Malefoy de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment.

C'était bien la licorne. Elle était morte. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi triste. Ses longues jambes minces s'étaient repliées dans sa chute et sa crinière étalée formait une tache gris perle sur les feuilles sombres.

Harry s'avançait vers elle lorsqu'un bruissement le figea sur place. Au bord de la clairière, un buisson frémit. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol, comme une bête traquant un gibier. Harry, Malefoy et Crockdur étaient pétrifiés. La silhouette s'arrêta devant le cadavre de la licorne, pencha la tête sur le flanc déchire de l'animal et commença à boire son sang.  
>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !<br>Malefoy laissa échapper un terrible hurlement et prit aussitôt la fuite, suivi de Crockdur. La silhouette au capuchon leva la tête et regarda Harry. Du sang de licorne lui coulait sur la poitrine. La silhouette se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui. Paralysé par la peur, Harry fut incapable de bouger. Mais voyant que la bête était de plus en plus proche il repris aussitôt contenance et tenta un sort. Il n'y fit rien alors Harry en tenta un autre.

Une douleur foudroyante lui traversa alors brusquement la tête, une douleur comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti. C'était comme si sa cicatrice avait soudain pris feu. A moitié aveuglé, il recula en titubant. Au même moment, il entendit des bruits de sabots qui galopaient derrière lui, puis quelque chose lui sauta par-dessus et fonça vers la silhouette.  
>La douleur de Harry était si intense qu'il tomba à genoux. Il dut attendre un bon moment avant qu'elle ne s'atténue. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la silhouette avait disparu et un centaure se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était ni Ronan, ni Bane. Celui-ci paraissait plus jeune; il avait des cheveux blonds et un corps de couleur claire.<br>-Ça va ? demanda le centaure en aidant Harry à se relever.

-Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
>Le centaure ne répondit pas. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu surprenant, comme des saphirs délavés. Il observa attentivement Harry et son regard s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui brillait, livide, sur son front.<br>-Tu es le Harry Potter, dit le centaure. Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes auprès de Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre, ces temps-ci, malgrè ta grande puissance. Tu sais monter à cheval ? Ce sera plus rapide. Je m'appelle Firenze, ajouta-t-il en pliant les jambes pour que Harry puisse monter sur son dos.

Il y eut alors un autre bruit de galop et Ronan et Bane surgirent des arbres, les flancs palpitants, couverts de sueur.  
>-Firenze ! tonna Banc. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu portes un humain sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une mule ?<p>

-Vous savez qui est ce garçon ? répliqua Firenze. C'est le fils Potter. Plus vite il aura quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? gronda Banc. Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux décisions du ciel. N'avons-nous pas lu dans le mouvement des planètes ce qui doit arriver ?

-Je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire, intervint Ronan de sa voix sombre,

-Bien faire ! s'écria Bane avec colère, en frappant le sol de son sabot. Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ? Les centaures se soumettent aux décrets du destin. Nous n'avons pas à nous promener comme des ânes pour aller chercher les humains égarés dans la forêt !

Sous le coup de la colère, Firenze se mit à ruer et Harry dut se cramponner pour ne pas tomber.  
>-Tu ne vois donc pas cette licorne ? lança-t-il à Bane. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été tuée ? Les planètes ne t'ont pas dévoilé ce secret ? Je me dresse contre ce qui se cache dans cette forêt, Bane. Même s'il faut pour cela venir en aide à un humain.<br>Firenze partit alors au galop et Harry essaya de s'accrocher de son mieux tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans la forêt, laissant Ronan et Bane derrière eux.

Firenze ralentit l'allure et conseilla à Harry de baisser la tête pour ne pas se heurter aux branches basses. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, puis, alors qu'ils traversaient d'épais sous-bois, Firenze s'arrêta soudain.  
>-Harry Potter, dit-il, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang des licornes ?<p>

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse, dit Firenze. Pour commettre un tel crime il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.  
>Harry observa la tête de Firenze que la lune parsemait de taches argentées.<br>-Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? se demanda Harry à haute voix. Si ce n'est quelqu'un qui a très peur de la mort?

-A qui penses tu donc?

-A votre avis? C'est vous le centaure Firenze, pas moi.

-Tu parles du seigneur noir, il...

-Harry ! Harry ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
>Hermione courait vers eux. Hagrid essayait de la suivre en soufflant comme un buffle.<br>-Ça va très bien, répondit machinalement Harry. La licorne est morte, Hagrid. Elle est dans la clairière, là-bas.  
>-C'est ici que je te quitte, dit Firenze tandis que Hagrid se précipitait vers la clairière. Tu es en sécurité, à présent.<br>Harry se laissa glisser à terre.  
>-Bonne chance, Harry Potter. Il arrive qu'on se trompe en lisant le destin dans les planètes. Même les centaures. J'espère que c'est le cas aujourd'hui.<br>Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Harry le regarda s'éloigner en frissonnant...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long pour cette fois ci. Qu'en avez vous pensé? <strong>

**Comme d'hab je vous demande de me laisser une petite review, même anonyme pour me "prévenir" que vous avez lu ma fic, c'est rapide et ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est pour m'écrire les défauts de ma fic ( il n'y a pas de soucis à propos de ça ).**

**A bientôt :D**


	16. La pierre philosophale part1

**Salut à tous et à toutes, bon, je vous avez dit que je vous écrirai un nouveau chapitre jeudi mais manque de chance je suis tombée malade, je vous raconte pas - -' enfin bon... en gros je suis pas tellement sortit de mon lit. **

**Bon, maintenant que je vais mieux j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont mis du baume au coeur.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>O...o...H.P...O...o...A.P...O...o.<p>

Durant la période d'examen, il faisait une chaleur étouffante, surtout dans la Grande Salle où se déroulaient les épreuves écrites. Les élèves avaient reçu des plumes neuves auxquelles on avait jeté un sort qui empêchait leurs utilisateurs de tricher.  
>Il y eut aussi un examen pratique. Le professeur Flitwick les appela un par un dans sa classe pour voir s'ils arrivaient à faire danser un ananas sur une table. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda transformer une souris en tabatière, elle ajoutait des points si la tabatière était particulièrement belle mais elle en enlevait si on y décelait des moustaches. Ils étaient tous paniqués devant Rogue qui les surveillait de près pendant qu'ils essayaient de fabriquer une potion d'Amnésie.<p>

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention aux douleurs qui, par instants, lui transperçaient le front depuis son aventure dans la forêt. Il n'arrivait presque plus à dormir à cause de la douleur.

Leur dernier examen était celui d'histoire de la magie. Ils durent passer une heure à répondre à des questions concernant de vieux sorciers un peu fous, inventeurs de chaudrons dont le contenu tournait tout seul puis ils furent enfin libres pendant toute une semaine jusqu'aux résultats des examens.  
>Lorsque le fantôme du professeur Binns leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient poser leurs plumes et rouler leurs parchemins, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser des exclamations de joie avec les autres.<p>

-C'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais, dit Hermione Granger tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les autres dans le parc ensoleillé. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'apprendre le Code de conduite des loups-garous de 1637, ni l'ascension d'Elfric l'Insatiable.

Harry se frottait le front.  
>-J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça signifie, s'écria-t-il soudain avec colère. Ma cicatrice continue à me faire mal. Ça m'était déjà arrivé avant, mais jamais aussi souvent.<br>-Va voir Madame Pomfresh, suggéra Alice.  
>-Je ne suis pas malade, dit Harry. Je crois plutôt que c'est un avertissement. Il y a un danger qui nous menace.<br>-Détends-toi. Il n'y a rien à craindre pour la Pierre tant que Dumbledore est dans les parages. D'ailleurs, on n'a aucune preuve que Quirell ou Rogue aient trouvé le moyen de passer devant Touffu sans se faire dévorer. Dailleurs le professeur Rogue a déjà failli se faire arracher la jambe une fois, il ne va pas recommencer tout de suite, crois moi. Et le jour où Hagrid laissera tomber Dumbledore, l'héritier Longdubas jouera au Quidditch dans l'équipe d'Angleterre.

-Mmh que faire? Dois-je récupérer la Pierre moi-même? Non, cela n'aurait absolument aucun sens, ce sont les affaires de Dumbledore. J'en conclus donc que...  
>Je vais devoir me charger de surveiller Rogue et Quirell puisque personne ne semble s'apercevoir qu'ils sont de plus en plus louches.<p>

Durant la nuit, puisqu'Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des picotements incessant de sa cicatrice, réfléchit à nouveau à son rôle, avec le plus de recul possible, ou presque.

_*Eh bien, je sais déjà comment endormir le cerbère, comme l'a fait le __ héros de Monteverdi, Orphée. Il suffit de jouer de la musique au chien-mutant. Mais... à quoi cela rimerait d'aller la chercher alors que personne, à part Rogue et sa misérable tentative de s'emparer de la Pierre, n'a encore tenté de la récupérer? Et puis si je le fais, je la rend à Dumbledore après, qui me posera à tous les coups des questions embarrassantes... Non, aller chercher la Pierre est définitivement une mauvaise idée. À moins que je m'en serve, oui, je pourrais transformer du plomb en or, ça m'aiderait à la création de nouveaux sortilèges, nouveaux objets etc... Mmh... à ruminer la nuit prochaine*_

* * *

><p>Harry discutait avec Hermione et Arthur à propos de Quidditch, la jeune fille levant les yeux au ciel plus de fois qu'un Romain <strong> ( NDA: blague sur Obélix qui a cette malheureuse habitude de lancer des menhirs sur ces pauvres Romains ) <strong>À un moment, Hermione étouffa un cri. Arthur et Harry firent volte-face. Rogue se tenait derrière eux.  
>-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce. Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur avec un beau temps pareil, dit-il, et il eut un étrange sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus.<br>-Nous étions... commença Arthur sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire.  
>-Vous devriez faire attention, dit Rogue. A vous voir comme ça, tous les trois, on dirait que vous préparez un mauvais coup. Et Poufsouffle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore des points, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Arthur devint écarlate. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte, mais Rogue les arrêta.  
>-Je vous préviens, Potter, dit-il. Si vous recommencez à vous promener la nuit dans les couloirs, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyé du collège. Bonne journée.<br>Et il s'en alla en direction de la salle des professeurs.

Harry se tourna alors en direction de son jumeau de frère.

-De quoi parlait il Arthur?

-Je...Eh bien nous voulions... Je...

-Il y a Tu, il, nous, vous, ils après, certe, puis ensuite?

-.

-Si tu essaies de dépasser en débit de parole la vitesse de la lumière c'est raté de peu. Mais j'ai compris, tu as fait échapper un dragon? Bien, ce sont tes affaires mais la prochaine fois soit plus malin, je suppose que tu as oublié la cape?

-C'est pas parce-que t'es à Serdaigle que t'es plus futé! T'essaie de me dépasser hein? C'est bien ça? Et ça gratte l'amitié aux profs pour se faire bien voir, et ça s'entraine en secret pour être plus fort que le héros du monde des sorciers et des moldus confondus? C'est ça, fait ce que tu veux mais n'oublie pas, C'EST MOI QUI AI TUÉ TU-SAIS-QUI, PAS TOI!

-Mais enfin Arthur pourquoi tu t'énerves si brusquement? C'est bien, dit il après avoir vu s'afficher sur le visage de son frère une mine stupéfaite. Réfléchis-y, tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut.

Sur ce il partit en direction de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Hermione.

* * *

><p>Au dîner qu'accueillait la bruyante Grande salle, Harry remarqua que Rogue et Quirell manquaient à l'appel.<p>

-On dirait que mes réflexions sont terminées, dit-il à Alice en pointant du doigt les deux chaises vides. C'est donc décidé, je vais voir ce qu'il en est et essayer de récupérer cette fichue pierre.

Avant d'avoir la réponse de la brune il se leva discrètement et sortit de la salle. Quand il fut sûr d'être seul dans le couloir il se lança un puissant sort de désillusion dont il avait le secret puis se mit en route.

Parvenu devant le premier escalier, ils aperçurent Miss Teigne tapie en haut des marches.  
><em>* Et si je lui donnais un coup de pied, pour une fois ?*<em>  
>Mais quand Miss-Teigne était là à vous observer, il était très probable qu'elle alerte son Maître, déjà dans les parages. Mais elle l'avait à priori pas vu donc il monta l'escalier en la contournant soigneusement. La chatte tourna vers lui ses yeux brillants comme des lampes, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.<br>Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Il vit alors Peeves qui faisait des plis dans le tapis pour faire trébucher les gens.

-Qui est là ? dit-il soudain, ses petits yeux noirs rétrécis. Je sais que vous êtes là, même si je ne peux pas vous voir. Qui êtes- vous ? Gnome, fantôme ou sale môme ?  
>Il s'éleva dans les airs et "l'observa".<p>

-Jolies rimes en tout cas Pipeeves.

Le spectre laissa échapper un couinement indigné.

-Je devrais appeler Rusard si quelque chose d'invisible rôde aux alentours et se moque des innocents.

-Dit celui qui fait des plis dans le tapis pour que les gens se fassent mal...

Harry eut soudain une idée.  
>-Peeves, dit-il d'une voix rauque, le Baron Sanglant et son accolyte ont leurs raisons d'être invisibles. Alors cesse de nous importuner.<br>Peeves fut tellement abasourdi qu'il faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa à temps et resta suspendu à trente centimètres de l'escalier.  
>-Je suis désolé, votre sanglante excellence, Monsieur le Baron, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse. J'ai commis une erreur, une regrettable erreur, je ne vous avais pas vu. Bien sûr, puisque vous êtes invisible. Je vous demande de pardonner sa plaisanterie à ce vieux Peeves, Monsieur le Baron et son ami.<p>

-J'ai des affaires à mener ici, dit Harry de sa voix rauque. Ne reviens plus dans les parages cette nuit.  
>-Oh mais bien sûr, Monsieur le Baron, bien entendu, dit Peeves en remontant dans les airs. J'espère que vos affaires se passeront bien, Monsieur le Baron. Je ne vous dérangerai plus.<br>Et il fila ailleurs.

_*Formidable, ce que m'a soufflé Alice était donc vrai, c'est bon à savoir, c'est même certainement une inépuisable ressource que me voilà*_

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était avancé dans le couloir et vit que la porte était entrebâillée.

-Et voilà, dit Harry à voix basse, quelqu'un a déjà réussi à passer devant Touffu. La porte ouverte semblait lui faire redouter ce qui l'attendait.

D'une main, il fit apparaître une lyre et l'ensorcela pour qu'elle joue, sans interruption l'Orpheo de Monteverdi.

Harry serra les dents, enjamba les pattes du chien avec précaution, puis tira l'anneau de la trappe qui se souleva sans difficulté et s'ouvrit.

_*Humph c'est tout noir. Il n'y a ni échelle ni corde pour descendre, il faudra donc se laisser tomber.*_

Il se glissa dans le trou et se suspendit par les mains au bord de la trappe. Et Harry se laissa tomber. Il sentait l'air humide lui siffler aux oreilles tandis qu'il tombait, tombait, tombait... Puis soudain, avec un drôle de bruit sourd, il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité, mais il avait l'impression d'être assis sur une sorte de plante.

Il se leva d'un bond et parvint péniblement à se réfugier contre une paroi humide. Péniblement, car dès l'instant où il avait atterri, les vrilles de la plante, longues comme des tentacules, avaient commencé à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Il trébucha alors puis elle s'enroula tout autour de lui, il commençait à étouffer, ses mains étaient hors d'usage. Il savait à quoi il avait à faire, c'était un filet du diable. Et bien entendu il savait exactement comment s'en débarrasser, même sans ses mains. Aussitôt qu'il y ait pensé, il se concentra sur ses yeux. Ces derniers le brulaient progressivement et le picotaient. Puis il laissa une infime partie de sa magie s'échapper par ses orbites, alors, des flammes, pleins de flammes dansaient devant ses yeux et grossissaient à vu d'oeil.

En quelques instants, Harry sentit la plante desserrer son étreinte tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière. Il retrouva alors le contrôle de ses mouvements. Il s'engagea ensuite dans un passage qui s'ouvrait devant lui et s'enfonçait sous la terre. « Comme à Gringotts », pensa Harry.

Il parcouru ainsi quelques dizaines de mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un étrange bruit. Il tendit alors l'oreille, venant d'un peu plus loin, on entendait un  
>bruissement confus auquel se mêlaient quelques tintements.<p>

_ *On dirait des bruits d'ailes, il y a de la lumière là-bas et je vois quelque chose bouger.*_

Parvenus à l'extrémité du passage, ils découvrirent une salle  
>brillamment éclairée, avec un haut plafond en forme d'arche. L'endroit était envahi de petits oiseaux étincelants qui voletaient sans cesse tout autour de la pièce. Dans le mur d'en face, il y avait une grande porte de bois.<br>_*Vont ils m'attaquer si je traverse la pièce? Sans doute. Ils n'ont pas l'air très méchant, mais s'ils me foncent dessus tous en même temps... On va bien voir... Je vais courir.*_

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se protégea la tête avec les bras et s'élança à travers la salle. Il s'attendait à sentir des dizaines de becs le piquer de la tête aux pieds, mais il ne se passa rien du tout et il arriva devant la porte sans avoir subi la moindre attaque. Il tira la poignée. La porte était verrouillée.

_*Super, vraiment super, je suis à la bourre et ces foutus oiseaux ne sont même pas là pour faire joli... Non pas qu'ils le soient mais bon...*_

Il observa les oiseaux qui brillaient au-dessus de sa tête. Qui brillaient..._  
>*Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux ! Ce sont des clés ! Des clés volantes. Ce qui veut dire...Challenge accepted*<em>

Il pointa ses mains vers son torse puis prononça la formule "Antiaccio". Il sentit lentement son poids s'alléger et ses pieds décoller du sol.

Harry examina la serrure.

_*Il faut une grosse clé à l'ancienne, probablement en argent, comme la poignée.*_ C'est ainsi qu'il partit à la poursuite de la bonne clé._  
><em>

Il vola en direction du nuage de clés. Il essaya d'en saisir plusieurs, mais les clés magiques filaient, plongeaient, zigzaguaient avec une telle rapidité qu'il était presque impossible d'en attraper une.  
>Ce n'était pas pour rien, cependant, que Harry était le plus jeune attrapeur qu'on ait connu depuis un siècle. Il avait un don pour repérer des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Après avoir parcouru pendant quelques instants ce tourbillon de plumes aux couleurs d'arc-en-ciel, il remarqua une grosse clé d'argent qui avait une aile tordue, comme si quelqu'un l'avait déjà attrapée et brutalement introduite dans la serrure.<p>

Il fila dans sa direction mais elle s'échappait très rapidement. Harry métamorphosa alors un groupe de clés en un Harry en métal mais qui était tout de même capable de bouger, il lui lança le même sortilège qu'il avait lancé quelques minutes auparavant puis s'adressa à lui.

-Il faut la cerner , cria Harry, sans quitter des yeux la clé à l'aile blessée. On va essayer chacun de l'attraper dans un sens, si elle descend tu montes et je descend ok? Attention... Partez !

Ils volèrent chacun en sa direction et la clé les évita tous les deux, mais Harry fonça dessus. La clé filait vers le mur. Harry se pencha en avant et dans un craquement sinistre, il réussit à la plaquer contre la pierre avec la paume de la main. Sa création poussa une exclamation de joie un peu métallique qui résonna dans toute la salle.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'atterrir et Harry courut vers la porte, serrant dans sa main la clé qui se débattait. Il l'enfonça dans la serrure et tourna. Il y eut un déclic, puis la clé s'envola à nouveau, les ailes en piteux état.  
>-Prêt? demanda Harry, la main sur la poignée de la porte.<br>Son double de métal hocha la tête et il ouvrit la porte.  
>La deuxième salle était plongée dans une telle obscurité qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, une lumière éclatante jaillit soudain en leur révélant un spectacle étonnant.<br>Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un échiquier géant, derrière des pièces noires qui étaient plus grandes qu'eux et semblaient avoir été sculptées dans de la pierre. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la salle, se tenaient les pièces blanches. Harry fut parcourus d'un frisson. Les pièces blanches n'avaient pas de visage. À sa grande surprise il aperçut aussi sur le plateau son frère et son ami Ron.

-ARTHUR!

Son frère jumeau tourna la tête en sa direction.

-CASSE TOI, C'EST PAS TON COMBAT!

-C'EST PAS PLUS LE TIENT!

-CHUT vous deux, je me concentre, leur dit Ron.

-On y est presque, murmura-t-il. Voyons, réfléchissons...

La reine blanche tourna vers lui sa tête sans visage.

-Oui, dit Ron à voix basse, c'est le seul moyen... Je dois me faire prendre...

-NON ! s'écrièrent les deux autres.

-C'est le jeu, répliqua Ron. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices! Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Arthur.  
>-Mais...<p>

-Tu veux arrêter Rogue, ou pas ?

-Ron...

-Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la Pierre !

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

-Prêt ? demanda Ron, le teint pâle, mais l'air décidé. J'y vais... et ne traîne pas ici quand tu auras gagné. Il s'avança. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Ron s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. En le voyant assommé, Arthur avait poussé un cri, mais il n'avait pas bougé de sa case. En tremblant, il se déplaça de trois cases vers la gauche. Aussitôt, le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta à ses pieds. Ils avaient gagné. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, dégageant l'accès à la porte du fond. Après avoir jeté à Ron un dernier regard navré, il se tourna vers son frère.

-RESTE LÀ ET ATTEND BIEN SAGEMENT LE RETOUR DU HÉROS. ET SURVEILLE RON! cria-t-il en pinçant les lèvres et fronçant les sourcils.

Il franchit ensuite le seuil de la porte et disparut.

_*Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il devienne aussi imbus de lui-même?*_

Il courut sur le plateau, vérifia la santé de Ron puis marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte, mais alors, deux pions lui barrèrent le chemin._  
><em>

-Il faut jouer pour passer cette porte.

-Oh vous laissez moi! Euh HARRY DEUX, SURVEILLE RON PENDANT MON ABSENCE!

Puis d'un rapide geste de la main droite il expédia brutalement les deux pions adverses contre le mur et s'enfonça à son tour dans le sombre tunnel...

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée mais je ne peux pas terminer le chapitre, je dois aller vomir, foutue maladie pfff...<strong>

**Je prévoie donc un court chapitre suivant pour terminer celui ci.  
><strong>

**Reviewer or Reviewer, that's the question.  
><strong>

**À bientôt :D  
><strong>


	17. Annonce

**Salut à tous, non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce:**

**je pars au Maroc pendant deux semaines donc je ne pourrai plus mettre de chapitre durant ce temps là.**

**Je pars dès demain, 7h.**

**À bientôt et bonnes vacances.**


	18. La pierre philosophale part2

**Salut à tous, pour commencer je m'excuse de mon retard pour ce chapitre. Aussi je vais sûrement commencer de nouvelles fics sur Grey's Anatomy et kyle XY, en fait je vais plutôt en traduire._  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Puis d'un rapide geste de la main droite il expédia brutalement les deux pions adverses contre le mur et s'enfonça à son tour dans le sombre tunnel...<em>

*_Le Filet du Diable, c'était le maléfice de Chourave. C'est sans doute Flitwick qui a ensorcelé les clés. McGonagall a donné vie aux pièces d'échecs. Il me reste donc à affronter les sortilèges de Quirrell et de Rogue.*_

Il était à présent devant une nouvelle porte. Harry poussa la porte. Aussitôt, une répugnante odeur lui frappa les narines et il dus relever le pans de sa robe pour se couvrir le nez. Il vit alors, allongé sur le sol, un immense troll encore plus grand que celui qu'il avait neutralisé auparavant. Il était évanoui, avec une grosse bosse sanglante sur le front.

_*Ok, ça c'était Quirrell*_

Harry continua donc sa route dans le sombre couloir où il s'était engouffré puis arriva finalement dans une pièce clôturée par des flammes noires devant lesquelles se trouvait un petit stand sur lequel se tenaient alignés 7 flacons de cristal de différentes formes et un morceau de parchemin._  
><em> Aussitôt qu'il s'était avancé des flammes violettes jaillirent derrière lui, il était pris au piège, ou presque..._  
><em>

_*Ça, c'est le maléfice de Rogue.*_

Harry s'approcha et vit un rouleau de parchemin posé à côté des bouteilles. S'en saisissant il lut:

_"Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._  
><em>Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,<em>  
><em>L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège<em>  
><em>Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,<em>  
><em>Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie<em>  
><em>Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,<em>  
><em>Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,<em>  
><em>Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.<em>  
><em>Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie,<em>  
><em>Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.<em>  
><em>Le second: différente à chaque extrémité,<em>  
><em>Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.<em>  
><em>Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales,<em>  
><em>Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.<em>  
><em>Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,<em>  
><em>Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates."<em>

_*Remarquable !. Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la logique. Une énigme. Il y a beaucoup de grands sorciers qui n'ont pas la moindre logique, ils n'arriveraient jamais à trouver la solution. Ce Rogue ressemble vraiment à Salazar... Bien, voyons ça tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir est écrit sur ce papier. Il y a sept bouteilles, trois contiennent du poison, deux du vin, l'une d'elles permet de franchir sans mal les flammes noires et une autre permet de retourner sur nos pas en traversant les flammes violettes.*_

Harry relut le papier plusieurs fois. Puis il examina attentivement les bouteilles en marmonnant pour lui-même. Enfin, il poussa une exclamation victorieuse.

_*Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! C'est la plus petite bouteille qui permet de traverser les flammes noires et d'arriver jusqu'à la Pierre.*_

Harry respira profondément, prit la petite bouteille et se tourna vers les flammes noires. Et il vida la bouteille.

Il eut alors l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain glacé. Il reposa la bouteille, contracta ses muscles et s'avança à travers le feu. Les flammes lui léchèrent le corps, mais il ne sentit aucune chaleur. Pendant quelques instants, il ne vit plus que la couleur noire du feu magique, puis il se retrouva de l'autre côté, dans la dernière salle.  
>Quelqu'un était déjà là, mais ce n'était pas Rogue. Ce n'était même pas Voldemort.<p>

C'était Quirell.

-Alors ça! Qui vous aurait cru assez futé pour franchir les flammes!

Le professeur au turban violet lui répondit par un simple rictus malveillant.

-Allez, dîtes moi votre petit secret, on vous a aidé, c'est bien ça hein? Je vois mal un simple bégayeur à turban pouvoir arriver jusque ici seul.

-SILENCE, lui intima une voix sifflante provenant de Quirell.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, vous n'y êtes pas arrivé seul...

Je me demandais si vous alliez me rejoindre ici, Potter. Dit-il tranquillement.

Quirrell claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, des cordes surgirent de nulle part et ligotèrent solidement Harry.

-Vous êtes un peu trop curieux pour vivre bien longtemps, Potter. Quelle idée de vous promener dans les couloirs le soir de Halloween !

-C'est bien vous qui avez fait rentrer le troll ce soir là?

-Bien sûr. J'ai un don avec les trolls. Vous avez dû constater ce que j'ai fait à celui qui se trouve dans l'autre salle, là-bas ? Malheureusement, pendant que tout le monde le cherchait partout, Rogue, qui me soupçonnait déjà, est monté directement au deuxième étage pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans le fameux couloir. Et non seulement mon troll n'a pas réussi à vous tuer, mais ce chien à trois têtes n'est même pas parvenu à arracher la jambe de Rogue. Et maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, Potter, je dois examiner cet intéressant miroir.

A ce moment-là seulement, Harry se rendit compte que le miroir du Riséd se trouvait derrière Quirrell.  
>-Ce miroir est la clé qui mène à la Pierre, murmura Quirrell en le contournant pour s'y regarder. On peut faire confiance à Dumbledore pour manigancer ce genre de choses... Mais il est à Londres... Et quand il reviendra, je serai loin.<p>

_*Je pourrais l'immobiliser puis me détacher... Mais quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas intérêt à dévoiler l'étendue de mes pouvoirs à ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de Quirrell. Et puis ça serait trop facile, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu*_

Quirrell scruta à nouveau le miroir d'un air avide.  
>-Je vois la Pierre... Je suis en train de l'offrir à mon maître... Mais où est-elle ?<p>

-Demandez donc à votre si grand maître.

-Ne méprise pas Tu-Sais-Qui!

-L'ai-je fait? Alors c'est bien Lord Voldemort qui vous accompagne?

-Bien sûr, il est toujours avec moi, où que j'aille, répondit tranquillement Quirrell. Je l'ai rencontré quand je voyageais autour du monde. J'étais un jeune homme stupide, à l'époque, plein d'idées ridicules sur les notions de bien et de mal. Tu-Sais-Qui m'a montré à quel point j'avais tort. Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher... Depuis ce temps-là, je l'ai servi fidèlement, bien que je l'aie laissé tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il a dû sévir, avec moi.

Quirrell fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson.

-Il ne pardonne pas facilement les erreurs. Le jour où je n'ai pas réussi à voler la Pierre, à Gringotts, il était très mécontent. Il m'a puni. Et il a décidé de me surveiller de plus près...

Quirrell marmonna un juron.  
>-Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que la Pierre est à l'intérieur du miroir ? Faut-il que je le casse ?<p>

-Vous savez quoi? Je pense que vous êtes bête, vous êtes un être faible et méprisable mais malgré cela vous ne méritez pas le sort que vous réserve Lord Voldemort.

-Que veux tu dire? Tu ne sais rien de mon maître.

-Oh que si je connais ton maître, je le connais certainement mieux que toi et quand il s'en ira de ton corps tu tombera dans la mort misérablement, tel une petite poupée de chiffon que l'on délaisse. C'est ton sort et tu n'y peux rien.

-Tu es comme ton père, fichtrement imbus de toi même.

-Peut-être mais au moins moi je sers à autre chose que d'hôte pour les restes d'un mage noir qui cherche misérablement à revenir à la vie... Oh j'adore se terme, " misérable" il s'applique tellement à toi, ta vie, et celle quasiment inexistante ton maître.

—Comment fonctionne ce miroir ? Quel est son secret ? Aidez-moi, maître !  
>Harry, non-surpris, entendit alors une voix lui répondre et la voix semblait venir de Quirrell lui-même.<br>Sers-toi du garçon... Sers-toi du garçon...  
>Quirrell se tourna vers Harry.<br>-Bien. Potter, viens ici.  
>Il frappa dans ses mains et les cordes qui ligotaient Harry tombèrent aussitôt sur le sol, Harry se releva lentement.<p>

-Viens ici, répéta Quirrell. Regarde dans le miroir et dis-moi ce que tu y vois.

Harry s'approcha de lui. Quirrell se tenait derrière , tout près de lui, et il sentit une étrange odeur qui semblait provenir de son turban, Il ferma les yeux, fit un pas vers le miroir et les rouvrit.  
>Il vit tout d'abord son reflet, le visage un peu tendu. Mais un instant plus tard, le reflet lui sourit. Il se vit alors mettre la main dans sa poche et en retirer une Pierre rouge sang. Son reflet lui adressa un clin d'œil et remit la Pierre dans sa poche. Au même moment, Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans sa vraie poche. Dumbledore avait été ingénieux sur ce coup là c'était lui qui avait la Pierre !<p>

—Alors ? dit Quirrell avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Oh, je suis à Marseille, je mange une barbe à papa devant un chien poilu, qui d'ailleurs, me fait drôlement penser à vous...

-Tais toi, cria Quirrell. Et dis-moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Je vois mal comment je pourrai vous dire la vérité en me taisant, je n'suis pas ventriloque moi... Je pourrai vous faire un petit dessin si vous voulez mais j'ai rien pour.

La voix aiguë s'éleva à nouveau.  
>-Laisse-moi lui parler face à face.<br>-Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces, dit Quirrell.  
>-J'en ai assez pour ça...<p>

Il regarda Quirrell lever les bras et commencer à défaire son turban. Bientôt, le turban tomba et la tête de Quirrell parut soudain étrangement petite. Puis il pivota sur ses talons.

-Eurk, vous pourriez au moins offrir une potion d'esthétique à votre maître, si vous allez chez Barjow et Beurk ils ne poseront pas de question.

-SILENCE!

Derrière la tête de Quirrell, au lieu de son crâne, il y avait un visage, le visage le plus terrifiant que Harry eût jamais vu. Il était d'une blancheur de craie avec des yeux rouges flamboyants et des fentes en guise de narines, comme sur la tête d'un serpent.

-Harry Potter... murmura le visage.

-Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? dit le visage. Ombre et vapeur... Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre... Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête... Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines... Dans la forêt, tu as vu le fidèle Quirrell s'en abreuver pour moi... Et lorsque j'aurai l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi... Maintenant... Donne-moi cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche.

-J'ai pas que ça à faire, je vous rappelle qu'elle pourrait avoir son utilité pour moi aussi.

Quirrell se retourna et fit un pas vers Harry, le visage tordu par la colère, aussitôt Harry sentit le danger alors il fit apparaître des flammes écarlates.

-Comment! Comment as-tu fait ça?

-C'est simple, j'ai bougé ma main et les flammes sont apparues, c'est bête pas vrai?

-Attrape-le ! cria alors Voldemort.  
>D'un geste, Quirrell saisit le poignet de Harry. Celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. A sa grande surprise, Quirrell le lâcha. Il eut soudain beaucoup moins mal à la tête. Quirrell, en revanche, était plié en deux par la douleur, le regard fixé sur ses doigts qui se couvraient d'ampoules à vue d'oeil, comme brûlés par une flamme.<p>

-Attrape-le ! ATTRAPE-LE ! répéta Voldemort.

A nouveau, Quirrell plongea sur Harry. Il le fit tomber à terre et l'immobilisa en l'écrasant sous lui, les deux mains serrées autour de son cou. La cicatrice devint si douloureuse que Harry en était presque aveuglé. Il parvenait cependant à distinguer le visage de Quirrell qui poussait des hurlements. Il semblait en proie à une effroyable souffrance.  
>-Maître ! Je n'arrive pas à le tenir, gémit-il. Mes mains... mes mains !<p>

Tout en maintenant Harry par terre avec ses genoux, Quirrell lâcha son cou et contempla d'un air incrédule les paumes de ses mains. Harry voyait qu'elles étaient complètement brûlées, écarlates, la chair à vif.

-Alors, tue-le, imbécile ! Qu'on en finisse ! couina Voldemort de sa voix suraiguë.

Quirrell leva le bras pour lancer un maléfice mortel, mais Harry, d'un geste instinctif, plaqua les mains contre le visage de son ennemi.  
>-AAAAAAAAAARG !<br>Quirrell roula sur le sol, le visage également brûlé. Harry se rendit compte que son adversaire ne pouvait pas le toucher sans souffrir de terribles brûlures.  
>Harry se releva d'un bond, attrapa le bras de Quirrell et serra de toutes ses forces. Quirrell poussa un hurlement en essayant de se dégager et Harry sentit à nouveau la douleur de sa cicatrice. Il ne voyait plus rien, il entendait seulement les horribles cris de Quirrell ainsi que les glapissements de Voldemort qui répétait:<br>-TUE-LE ! TUE-LE ! !

Il entendait aussi, peut-être dans sa propre tête, d'autres voix crier: « Harry ! Harry ! »  
>Soudain, il sentit le bras de Quirrell s'arracher à son étreinte.<p>

Il lança un autre sort de flammes qui rendrait Quirrell complètement brûlé. Il sombra alors dans une longue, longue, longue chute où tout n'était plus que ténèbres...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre, je m'excuse encore pour le retard, passez de bonnes vacances pour ce qui en ont.<strong>

**A bientôt.  
><strong>


	19. La fin de l'année

Salut à tous, vous avez du bien vieillir depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posté... En tout cas, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je vais donc répondre aux reviews._  
><em>

** Le p'tit Arthur il va bientôt morfler  
>Quand il découvrira la vérité<br>Son statut lui été volé  
>Par Harry son frère cadet<br>Le p'tit Arthur il va d'venir mauvais**

**C'était la "minute musicale" by Cerynie :)** Jolis vers ;)

**Quand tu as dit que le personnage d"alice était un clin d'oeil à Twilight, est ce que ça veut dire qu'elle sera aussi une vampire dans ta fic ou c'est juste par rapport au nom ?** C'est juste par rapport au prénom même si elle a un côté pas humain physiquement parlant.

**- Dans le chapitre 16 (pierre philo partie 1), Harry trouve Ron et Arthur dans la pièce de l'échiquier et tu dis qu'Arthur crie à Harry de surveiller Ron et qu'il franchi la porte... Cependant, dans ce chapitre (la partie 2) Harry ne rejoint jamais Arthur et ne le dépasse pas non plus... Je me demande donc où est passé Arthur. **Oui, grosse grosse bourde de ma part je vais essayer de trouver une excuse dont j'ai une petite idée: il est arrivé quelque chose à Arthur avant qu'il ne trouve l'énigme des potions mais je suis encore en train de cogiter dessus. Quant aux remarques que tu avais faites au dessus, tu as parfaitement raison, j'ai tellement la flemme de me relire vois-tu... Mais je m'efforcerai tout de même de le faire l'avenir, sur ce, à bientôt je vais regarder Roswell ;)

* * *

><p><em>Il sombra alors dans une longue, longue, longue chute où tout n'était plus que ténèbres.<em>

Un objet doré brillait juste au-dessus de lui. Le Vif d'or ! Il essaya de l'attraper, mais ses bras étaient trop lourds.

Il cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout un Vif d'Or, c'était une paire de lunettes. Etrange.  
>Il cligna à nouveau des yeux et distingua alors le visage souriant de son père.<p>

-Salut, Harry, dit-il.

Harry le regarda fixement. Puis il se souvint.  
>-La Pierre ! s'écria-t-il. C'était Quirrell ! C'est lui qui a volé la Pierre ! Vite !<br>-Calme-toi, Harry, tu es un peu en retard, dit sa mère. Arthur nous a tout raconté, Quirrell n'a pas réussi voler la Pierre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, où est passé Arthur, je l'ai pas vu!

-Tout va bien Harry, tu t'es juste évanoui quand à ton frère il a combattu Quirell et il s'en est sortit, il va bien il est partit avec Ronald.

-Comment?! Arthur a battu Quirell?!

-Oui, il y avait même Voldemort en lui et Arthur l'a battu une seconde fois, après tout c'est sa destinée...

-QUOI? Enfin, j'veux dire, c'est du n'importe quoi, c'est pas vrai!

-Ah oui? Alors tu mets en doute mes capacités de survivant? Tu les compares aux tiennes peut-être?

C'était son frère Arthur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et de les interrompre. Ils étaient dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Harry était couché dans un lit avec des draps de lin blanc et juste à côté, il y avait une table couverte d'une quantité de friandises suffisante pour ouvrir un magasin.

-Ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols du château, entre Quirrell et Arthur, est un secret absolu, par conséquent, toute l'école est au courant.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

-Trois jours. Tes amis vont être grandement soulagés de voir que tu es revenu à toi. Ils se sont terriblement inquiétés à ton sujet.

-Mais la Pierre...  
>- La Pierre, le professeur Quirrell n'a pas réussi à la prendre. Le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé à temps pour l'en empêcher, bien qu'Arthur se soit admirablement débrouillé tout seul.<p>

-Mais enfin, Arthur n'a absolument rien...

-Ah bon, alors qui l'a fait? Le coupa une nouvelle fois Arthur.

-...

_*Si je leur dis que c'est moi je passerai vraiment pour un égoïste et Arthur, qui a bien changé, se fera sûrement un plaisir de m'enfoncer jusqu'au pétrole... D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qui se passe chez lui, il a si brusquement changé, c'est pas normal du tout, il est peu être schizophrène ou un truc du genre, après tout on en sait rien...*_

-Alors si je comprends bien la pierre et Quirell ne sont plus un problème grâce à Arthur, c'est ça?

-Oui, c'est bien ça.

-D'accord... Je vais, euh, je vais faire un petit tour pour faire le point._  
><em>

-Reviens te coucher après mon petit chéri, tu as peut-être déjà pas mal dormi mais tu dois te reposer encore.

-Oui maman, à toute à l'heure. Oh et Arthur, merci d'avoir récupérer la pierre, tu nous as sauvé...

-C'est bien, tu as encore les idées bien en place...

* * *

><p>Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry se sentit à nouveau dans son état normal.<br>-Je veux aller au banquet, dit-il à Madame Pomfresh. Je peux, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que tu avais le droit d'y assister, dit-elle d'un ton pincé, comme si elle était persuadée que Dumbledore ignorait les risques que peut présenter un festin.<p>

Harry quitta sa chambre pour assister au banquet. Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour l'examiner une dernière fois et la Grande Salle était déjà pleine lorsqu'il arriva enfin. Elle était décorée aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur, derrière la Grande Table, montrait un serpent, symbole de leur maison.

Dumbledore se leva et vint se mettre devant le pupitre de cuivre.

-Une autre année se termine, dit-il joyeusement, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant: en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard.

-Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.  
>Il y eut alors un grand silence et les sourires des Serpentard devinrent moins triomphants.<br>-J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit Dumbledore. Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley...  
>Ron devint écarlate. Il avait soudain l'air d'un litchi qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.<br>-Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir.  
>-C'est mon frère ! disait l'aîné des Wealsey aux autres préfets. Mon plus jeune frère ! Il a réussi à traverser l'échiquier géant de McGonagall !<br>Le silence revint.

-J'en viens maintenant à Mr Arthur Potter... Pour la froide logique dont il a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Poufsouffle soixante points.  
>Arthur bomba le torse alors qu'Harry le soupçonait de n'avoir même pas passé les flammes.<p>

Tout autour de la table, les Gryffondor ne se tenaient plus de joie et les Poufsouffle. Ils avaient chacun cinquante points de plus. Puis Dumpledore leva sa main gauche en l'air.  
>Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.<br>-Aussi, pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Poufsouffle soixante-dix points.  
>Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Ceux qui étaient en état de faire des additions tout en s'égosillant savaient que Poufsouffle avait à présent quatre cent quatre-vingt deux points, soit dix de plus que les Serpentards.<p>

-Ce qui signifie, poursuivit Dumbledore en essayant de couvrir le tonnerre d'applaudissements ( car les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor étaient ravis de la chute des Serpentard) , ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.

Il frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, le vert et argent se transforma en jaune et argent, et le grand serpent disparut, remplacé par le blaireau des sables à l'effigie des Poufsouffle . Rogue serra la main du professeur Chourave avec un horrible sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. La vie redeviendrait normale dès l'année prochaine, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Une année mouvementée s'achevait. Bientôt, leurs armoires se vidèrent et leur valises furent fin prêtes . On distribua aux élèves des avis qui les prévenaient que l'usage de la magie était interdit pendant les vacances . Hagrid leur fit traverser le lac dans ses barques et ils s'installèrent dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait chez les Moldus. Tout le monde parlait et riait tandis que le paysage devenait de plus en plus verdoyant. On mangeait des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et on enlevait les robes de sorcier pour remettre vestes et blousons. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross.<br>Ils mirent un certain temps pour quitter le quai. Un vieux gardien ridé les faisait passer par groupes de deux ou trois pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention en surgissant soudain au milieu de la barrière. Inutile d'affoler les Moldus.

Aux milieu des embrassades, Alice prit Harry à part pour lui dire quelque chose d'important, lui avait-elle dit.

-Ecoute Harry, notre rencontre a été pour moi une rencontre enrichissante que je suis heureuse d'avoir faite, cependant, je dois m'en aller, je dois rejoindre ma famille dans l'état de Washington. Je ne reviendrai pas...

-Mais... Pourquoi était-tu à Poudlard alors? Et on pourra toujours s'envoyer des lettres non?

-Oui, bien sûr, et pour Poudlard, j'avais une petite affaire à régler ici, une sorte de chasse aux trésors. Et Dumbledore m'a permis de rester à Poudlard durant cette année, mon père et lui sont de très très vieux amis...

-Bon, et bien...Au revoir alors.

-Oui, au revoir.

Sur ce, elle le prit dans ses bras, lui fit la bise et s'en alla dans la direction opposée. Harry quant à lui, se rendit vers ses parents et ils se rendirent tous au manoir ancestral des Potter...

* * *

><p>Voilà donc pour ce chapitre, donnez moi votre avis :D<p>

Comme me l'a fait remarquer un certain Kami-Chan97 **Dans ce chapitre tu dis que Arthur donne des points à gryffondor mais au debut t'avais pas dis qu'il etait à poustoufle?**  
><strong> Sinon continue comme ça ton histoire est très intéressante!<strong> Très juste, j'ai fait un échange, bizarrement j'ai beaucoup de mal à le voir à Poufssoufle, j'aurai dû mieux choisir, ça m'aurait évité des bourdes pareilles.

A bientôt!


	20. Tome 2 en cours d'écriture

**Salut à tous, comme le tome 1 est terminé il va y avoir logiquement un deuxième tome qui paraîtra très bientôt sur le site, je vais éventuellement poster sur d'autres sites, enfin, on verra...**

**Je vais écrire le chapitre 1 de ce pas.  
><strong>

**A très bientôt ( j'espère ).  
><strong>


	21. Tome 2 en ligne

Bonjour à tous, comme promis, le deuxième tome est maintenant dispo sur ce site et peut-être prochainement sur d'autres, je ne sais pas encore.

Je vais essayer d'être beaucoup plus rapide pour l'écriture mais j'ai la flemme: Profitons des vacances!

Sur ce, joyeux Halloween à tous, à bientôt!


End file.
